


Alone Together

by nothingtolose321



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Wade, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auction, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Fluff and Smut, Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Psychological Torture, Sex Toys, Starts cute then gets dark fam, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Underage Sex, Weapon X Project, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtolose321/pseuds/nothingtolose321
Summary: Grabbed off the street at 16, Peter Parker is auctioned off and ultimately sold into the Weapon X program. As an omega and as Spiderman, he is an excellent test subject. There he meets Wade Wilson and they are placed together. Those that keep them there torture and abuse them, experimenting on their mutations and more dangerously, their alpha and omega statuses. Moving from strangers, to friends, to something more risky, they only have each other to rely on.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had never felt more urgent in his life. His breathing coming heavy to him as he jogged down New York City sidewalks on the busy Friday afternoon. He was on his way to Stark Tower, it’s figure jutting out from the blocks of city buildings ahead of him. His backpack jostled against his shoulders, the hard corner of his Chemistry textbook repeatedly digging into his shoulder blade as he ran. He took off as soon as the end-of-the-day school bell rang, not even wishing MJ or Ned a good weekend. His mind was entirely focused on getting to Tony as quickly as possible, his body tense. He wished he could pull his suit out from the bottom of his backpack and swing his way to the tower but something inside him told him that now wasn’t the time to draw more attention to himself. 

. . .

Monday had been the worst day of his life. He awoke to his body drenched in sweat, his breathing haggard as he panted into his pillowcase. As a 16 year-old Peter had assumed that he was a beta. All of his friends had already presented. His lack of transition had solidified his notion that he must be a beta. He was comfortable with that. He was happy as a beta. Sure, every hero he knew was an alpha, but he was still accepted. None of the Avengers ever thought of him differently for being a beta. Tony never shunned him. Steve never left him behind. Bruce never kicked him out of the lab. But...now he’s not a beta.

This morning hit Peter like a ton of bricks. His body had never felt so tight, his muscles tensing and his skin burning. May walked in on him in this position; whimpering on his twin bed, his body turned in on itself. One whiff of the air and she knew immediately what was happening. Peter was going into heat. He was an omega. There he lay for the next few days, with his body waging war on itself.

May took it upon herself to call Stark Industries, alerting Peter’s supervisor that he would be unable to make it to his internship that week. However, as soon as May left him alone for a moment Peter was on the phone with Mr. Stark harshly breathing out the news that he presented as an omega. Panicking and crying that he wouldn’t be able to be Spiderman anymore, fearful that his new status would rip that part of his life away. Tony did his best to talk the kid down, telling him to come by the Tower on Friday and to bring the suit. He wasn’t about to let Peter lose something else, he was sure he could work something out, even if he had to resort to modifying Peter’s suit to scent block him.

By Friday he was well enough to go to school, however he spent the entire day on edge. Everyone around him could sense the shift in him. If his anxious behaviour wasn’t enough to clue all of his classmates off to something being different, the new smell coming off of him was a dead giveaway. He couldn’t deny it and he couldn’t hide it. He was a male omega; something relatively rare in their society. Out of omegas, only 1 in 50 was male. 

Peter felt eyes on him all day, especially from his Alpha classmates; looking at him with a newfound interest. Only MJ and Ned treated him the same. After the initial shock of learning of his presentation, they knew that the best way to support him was to treat him as though nothing had changed. No matter, Peter was anxious to get out of school, ready to get to Stark Tower as soon as possible.

Now, he was pushing his legs faster and faster to Stark Tower, needing to know how Tony could help him. Terrified that he had already been in his suit for the last time and now he would be relegated to be just a normal kid, powers be damned. How would the Avengers take him seriously as an omega? They wouldn’t! The second they knew, Peter was sure that they would take him out of the line of fire, wanting to protect him.

With all of these thoughts running through his head, he felt as though his body was moving on autopilot until he collided with a solid chest.

“S-sorry sir,” Peter stuttered out, looking up into the face of the man that towered above him. Quickly backing away, Peter found himself trapped as the man dressed in head-to-toe black encircled him with his arms.

“Get off me!” Peter yelled, squirming to get out of the man’s hold.

“Easy there omega,” the man hummed, a smirk forming on his face. “Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you.” Before Peter could process what was happening a second set of hands were on him and the two men pulled him into a nearby alley, away from any witnesses. Within a moment Peter felt a hand on his mouth, could taste the man’s skin on his lips as a needle was pushed into his neck and he sagged, the world going dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Gasping sounded in Peter's ear as he jolted awake, heart pounding wildly. Quietly he sat with his eyes pressed tightly closed until his mind could process that the heavy breathing he could hear was his own. He was cold, he came to realize, his bare feet pressed against the chill floor. Slowly, he peeled his eyes open, the effort of which was staggering on his recovering strength. For a moment, he couldn't understand his surroundings, couldn't process his now half-naked form and the metal cuffs that circled each thin wrist and ankle. With increasingly shallow breaths, his eyes darted around, taking in the cuffs attached to thick metal chains connecting him to the wall behind him. Panic began to spread through Peter’s body, his mind now caught up to what had happened to him. It all flooded back; the two men grabbing him off the street, the needle in his neck, the world spinning sideways.

Clenching and releasing his fists, he felt his body begin to come back to him, his legs now able to push him backwards until his bare back connected with the tile wall behind him. He opened his mouth wanting to shout for help, wanting to ask if anyone was there but thought better of it.

“Breathe, breathe,” he quietly mumbled to himself, his fingernails now digging into his messy hair, his neck bent down and his knees pulled up, effectively creating a small shell. “What would Tony do?” he whispered into his knees. Yet his mind was running in millions of different directions, unable to organize all of the information. All he could focus on was the feeling of the cuffs, chaining him up, preventing escape. With a puff of breath he stood up, the chains rattling against each other. His legs were sturdier than he expected but he still put out an arm to brace himself against the wall.

Looking around, he took in his surroundings. “Come on, focus Peter,” he whispered. He was in a small room, the floor and ceilings made up of clean white tile, chilling the bottom of his feet and his palm pressed against the wall. Overhead, a bright light shone, making it feel like a hospital. The wall across from Peter was completely comprised of glass. Stepping forward, Peter made to touch it, but the chains tugged on his wrist when he extended his arm. Leaning forward with each of his limbs he discovered that none of the chains were long enough to allow him to contact the glass that let out into a hallway, equally white, equally sterile looking.

“Alright, ok, ok,” Peter whispered, even his small sounds bouncing off the walls in the small room. There he stood in the middle of the small space, dressed in just a simple pair of white linen pants, each chain taught and unrelenting. Peter’s mind was still spinning. _What do they want? Why am I here? What did I do?_ The smell of the two alphas that grabbed him still burned in his nostrils and he knew the room must reek of scared omega to anyone who could smell it. He tried to calm his anxieties, but he couldn’t help but fear what awaited him. He knew he was either taken because he was an omega or because someone found out that he was Spiderman. Peter was not sure which possibility frightened him more. Peter looked down at his hands, visibly shaking, the cuffs tight and heavy around his wrists.

“Ah, our guest is awake!” a voice sounded. Peter’s head snapped up, looking through the glass to see three men walking to center themselves so as to look at Peter. Staggering backward, Peter collided with the back wall, his eyes large and his body tense, ready to act. Yet the men all stood with their hands in their pockets. Each stood a good head taller than Peter, their expensive suits each dark and perfectly pressed. Even from inside the room, Peter could tell that they were alphas, their eyes regarding him with a wicked and primal look.

“Oh, don’t be scared Omega,” one cooed through the glass, a smirk twisting his face in a way that made Peter’s stomach churn.

“What did I tell ya,” the alpha in the middle spoke, turning to the man on his left, whose expression had not shifted from the predatory look, not moving his eyes off of Peter’s body.

“I-I’m not an omega,” Peter stuttered, his voice not as strong as he wanted it to be. While Peter knew it was a lie, he couldn’t just let them talk to him like that. As if he were some defenseless little boy. However, his comment brought nothing but snickers from the other men.

“No need to lie Peter,” the man in the middle spoke, tutting at Peter as if he were a disobedient child. “We know exactly what you are.” Peter’s eyes widened as his name slipped through the man’s lips. They know who I am, he thought to himself, they know my name, they know I’m an omega. Then his worst fear came true when the man on the left, still smirking, took a slow breath in through his nose and said, “Don’t worry Spiderman, we’ll take good care of you.”

Peter could feel his anxiety in his trembling body. These men knew who he was, who he  _really_  was. They knew his name, his face, his omega status, and most frighteningly; that he was Spiderman. Schooling his expression he managed to stutter out “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t be coy,” the man in the middle purred. “There is no need to play pretend with us.” His sickening grin never faltered as he pulled Peter’s mask out of his pocket, pressing it to the glass as if to rub it in Peter’s face. Peter’s breathe caught, knowing that they must have taken it from his backpack when they grabbed him. “Who knew that behind the mask was a cute little omega?” The man leered. Peter felt frozen in place, completely unsure of what to do, what to say, what action would increase his likelihood of leaving this place alive. Biting his lip, he stopped himself from yelling at the men, knowing that demanding they let him go would be useless.  _If they have the suit, maybe Tony can still track it. He could find me,_ Peter thought. It was enough to allow his body to relax a fraction, a gesture he was sure would look like grim acceptance to the men in front of him.

Turning his back to Peter, the man in the middle faced so as to talk to the men on either side of him. “Everything I promised, do you need anything else?” He asked, looking from one man to the other.

“No, he’s perfect,” one man responded. “I can practically smell him through the glass,” he said bringing his hand up to tap his knuckles against the glass, causing Peter to glare at him, not liking feeling like a zoo animal that is up for display.

“We’ll take him from here - our truck is just out back,” the other man spoke. “I don’t want him up in the auction room, we don’t need anyone else knowing.”

“Who are you?” Peter asked, taking a step forward. “What do you want with me?” He continued, the man standing in the middle turning around so once again all three stood facing him with a smug, unsettling air. “You can’t do this! I’m not something to be bought and sold!” Peter’s voice rose with each word, anger blending into the fear he felt flowing through him. Who were these men to do this to him?

“Oh look,” the man in the middle spoke, absent-mindedly adjusting his tie, “He’s still got a little fight in him. I thought perhaps we’d scared it away,” he continued. “Listen little omega,” the man’s voice dropped, “You’ll do as you’re told, exactly as you’re told to do it. I’ve been very generous. Instead of the auction block you get door-side service like the little celebrity you are. You won’t be leashed and dragged off to serve one of our wealthier patrons. You should be thanking me,” he finished.

 _Thanking you for this?!_  Peter wanted to yell, anger fueling him.  _For pulling me off the street? Chaining me up?!_  However, what was more pressing was the fate that did await him. He had heard the rumors, seen the news stories of omegas kidnapped and sold off. Typically to wealthy men that meant to keep them holed up in their estates to act as their own personal sex slave. They would induce their heats, and enjoy a begging omega, desperate for anyone to make it stop. If this was not the fate that awaited Peter, what else was there? Pete’s mouth went dry, swallowing and pushing out a breathe, before quietly asking “Then where are you taking me?”

The man on the left cleared his throat, “Forgive us for not introducing ourselves,” he drawled, “My associate and I are here to bring you to a facility filled with people that are special like you,” he smiled. “We represent the Weapon X lab.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more to chapter 2 because it felt short, so go read that if you didn't see the new stuff. Thanks again for everyone supporting the story. It really is a lot of fun to write and it makes my day to read a comment. Let me know what you think!

Gritting his teeth, Peter slowly steps backward, wanting nothing more than to put as much space between himself and the men in front of him. His back eventually pressed against the cold tile behind him, the metal of the cuffs around his wrists and ankles clattering, only reminding him of the uncomfortable weight they had on his joints. The muscles in his stomach tense, pushing himself as firmly into the wall as possible, just hoping to disappear. His mind was a constant loop of _no, no, no, this isn’t happening, this can’t be happening._

He knew about Weapon X. He remembers hearing Steve and Tony talk about it during one of the meetings that Tony let him sit in on. That was over a month ago, back before this terrible day had come. Before he presented, back when he thought he’d be an alpha, just like all the other Avengers, just like Tony. Their conversation played over again in his head now, as the men continued to talk about him.

“They recruit people to the program. Mostly ex-military,” Steve had said. “Anyone with a valuable skill set and nothing left to lose.”

“So, they do what?” questioned Tony, “Train them into soldiers? Mercenaries?”

“They experiment on them,” Steve said, his voice chilling. “I’m talking mutations and powers. These people are tortured and turned into super-slaves, Tony.”

“Just alphas?” Tony asked, his eyes focused on his intertwined hands that he was resting on the table in front of him.

“According to what we know, yeah,” Steve replied. “Once they break them down, they sell them off to buyers. Mostly wealthy men at the head of organized crime. People that could benefit from having a slave kill people off for them without fear that they could switch sides. It’s brainwashing!” Steve fumed.

Peter had watched as Steve paced back and forth. “We have to go after them!” Steve continued. “These people need us.”

Now, as Peter stood in shock and fear, he felt as if the weight of the chains had tripled, so much so that he couldn’t help but let his legs give out from under him, slowly sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. He couldn’t hear anything over the rushing in his ears. These people were going to hurt him, they were going to experiment on him. Peter could feel his heartbeat speeding up, starting to desperately pull on the cuffs around his wrists. The metal was cold in his hands and the pulling felt like moving through cement. His strength was shot and he could distantly feel tears start to streak down his face. He inwardly cursed himself for it. _Stop, Peter, stop! Don’t make them think you’re weak. Tony wouldn’t be crying, he’d be fighting, he’d be thinking!_

That constant buzz in the back of his head that alerted him to danger picked up an octave as the door to his right opened and one of the men walked in. Snapping his head up, Peter noticed the same smug look on his face. The man was making to reach out to Peter and that pulled Peter right back to reality. “Stay away from me!” He yelled, his voice feeling raw and sounding unbalanced. He pushed with his feet to get as far away from the man as he could, however the man just smirked and followed after him. The chains didn’t let him get too far and soon the man was grabbing his shoulder, his fingers rough enough to bruise. “Don’t touch me!” Peter yelled.

“Don’t cry omega,” the man said, pulling an item out of his jacket pocket. “We’re taking you to your new home.” Peter could feel that same pinch in his neck, and with that the world went dark as he once again fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

When Peter awoke again, there was a noticeable throbbing in his head. Groaning, he moved to bring his hand to his eyes only to notice that his arm was once again pinned down, this time securely held at his side. This revelation made his eyes shoot open, something he immediately regretted, wincing against the bright moving lights overhead.

Suddenly, he was wide awake, pulling harshly against the leather restraints holding his wrists. Quickly he came to realize that he was fully immobilized. Straps held his wrists and ankles in place while wide bands secured his hips and shoulders. Holding his eyes only slightly open, Peter took in the fact that that the lights overhead were moving and he let out a soft groan over the way the brightness burned his eyes, his strength still shot.

“Easy now,” Peter heard a voice behind him say. Immediately, he panicked, his eyes rolling as far back in his head in order to look at the man behind him. All he could see was a stubbly chin and a wicked grin, clearly delighting in Peter’s current state. The sense in the back of his head was so overwhelming he felt his body tense, wanting nothing more than to be released and able to move his body.

“Let me go,” Peter croaked causing the man above him to chuckle. Peter pressed his eyes closed in frustration, missing the relative freedom of the chains compared to the complete immobility of the gurney he was currently strapped to as he was ferried down a never-ending hallway by a grim man. “I don’t belong here! I have family!” Peter started to yell, his voice slowly coming back to him. He yanked against the straps, angrily glaring at the chin above him.

“Don’t strain yourself,” the man scolded, placing a heavy hand down on Peter’s chest to further hold him still. The pressure made it difficult to breathe and Peter began to sputter. “Settle omega, and I’ll ease off,” the man said, obviously reveling in the power he had over the small omega. Peter attempted as best he could to remain as still as possible, resenting the position he was in and that he was unable to get away. “That’s it sweetie,” the man smiled, slowly easing his weight off of Peter as he made a turn and pushed the gurney through a set of double doors and into a grim hallway, much darker than the one they had just come from.

Peter craned his neck in order to take in his new surroundings and found rows of rooms, not unlike cells. They all had heavy looking doors with a single small window. At the bottom of each door were some ventilation slats, out of which Peter could quickly smell the overwhelming scent of stressed alpha everywhere. Peter didn’t want to admit how much it upset him, but he couldn’t help letting out a whimper which in turn made the man pushing him along chuckle again. Through some he could see men’s faces looking back at him, obviously curious as to the new meat.

“Welcome home sweetie,” the man above him cooed.

“Why do you want me?!” Peter yelled, once again thrashing in his bindings. “You said it yourself, I’m an omega! I don’t belong here!” Against his wishes, the situation began to overwhelm him. Being tied down so tightly combined with the overwhelming scent of upset alphas washing over him and the knowledge of the fact that he was most likely about to be experimented on caused tears to start streaming from his eyes.

Without saying a word the man stopped at a door, beside which two other men stood, both dressed in head-to-toe black outfits, heavily muscled and straight faced. They seemed the military type to Peter as they stood there waiting for orders while Peter tried to silence his sobs. He couldn’t see anyone through the window of the room, and while he was taking in his surroundings, the man above him reached down and ran his finger through the stream of Peter’s tears, causing Peter to yank his head to the side, revolted by the touch. Peter could see the man bring the finger closer so as to inspect it.

“This is where you’ll be staying,” the man said, still considering Peter’s tear on his index finger. “You’ll be a good little treat for your new roommate, won’t you?” The man asked, smirking down at Peter as he wiped the tear off on his suit jacket.

The mention of a roommate had Peter stunned, more and more questions running through his head. Before he could open his mouth to ask, three sets of hands were on him, one pinning him down by the throat while the others loosened the straps that held him to the gurney. Peter tried to hold as still as possible, knowing struggling would only mean more time without air.

Before he knew it, his arms were pinned behind his back by the two brutish alphas that were standing outside of the door and he was being harshly pushed to the room. It was then that Peter could take stock of what he was wearing; a clean white t-shirt and dark grey pants but no shoes on his feet. The soles of his feet were chilled by the cold linoleum of the floor. He was held stationary by the guards while the suited man punched a code into the keypad beside the door. When Peter lifted his head to glimpse at the keypad, he was greeted with a harsh shove to the back of his head by one of the guards. Wincing, Peter kept his head down, and against his wishes; his mouth shut.

With a small beep, the door was pushed open by one of the men behind him and Peter kept his head down as he was led into the room. An overwhelming smell of alpha washed over him as he entered the room and it made his knees wobble as his breath rushed out of him in response. Peter didn’t dare look up though, instead allowing himself to be pushed to the floor against the far wall, his breath pushing out of his chest quickly. The two men released their hold of him and moved past the suited man to leave the room, securing the heavy door behind him.

“You’re welcome, Wade,” the suited man said, walking to stand in the center of the room. At this Peter, dared a glance up and met eyes with the most striking man he had ever seen. He was dressed similarly to Peter but instead of a white shirt he had a black one. His wrists were chained to the wall, in the same way that Peter’s had been in his holding cell. Every inch of visible skin was heavily scarred and stretched over impressive muscles that had Peter’s cheeks turning pink. His face was chiseled and strong and Peter couldn’t help but find him incredibly attractive, scars and all. What really caught Peter’s attention though was the way this man, Wade, was looking back at him. His beautiful blue eyes showed no aggression or threat of violence, instead he looked sorry for Peter. Still, Peter couldn’t help but press himself against the wall, scared and stressed and overwhelmed. _This man could be dangerous. Why else would he be chained to the wall?_ Peter thought.

“He’s yours for now,” the man continued. “A little beauty for our beast,” he chuckled, clearly amused with himself. Smiling over at Peter he straightened his suit jacket before slowly saying, “You’ll be good for him, won’t you omega?” This caused Peter to glare up at the man, hating his name being taken away as he was reduced to just a poor little omega. With one more smirk, the man turned on his heel and strolled out of the room, the sound of the heavy door closing feeling like the final lock being clicked on Peter’s coffin.

Peter looked back down at his knees, wanting to disappear.

“I'm not going to hurt you,” the man, Wade muttered. Peter’s head snapped up to look at him again, his voice deep yet gentle and his eyes emploring Peter to believe him. Peter kept his lips firmly sealed, not wanting to risk it.

“Not like I could since I can't even reach you but,” Wade paused, his eyes considering Peter, while his head turned slightly to the side as if he were listening to someone. “I’m Wade,” he said, speaking gently. “What’s your name?” he asked.

Peter sat for another moment, licking his lips and pulling his legs tighter into his body. “I’m Peter,” he managed to breathe out, his eyes flicking up to look at Wade again. Wade gave him a half smile, nodding to himself.

“Peter,” Wade echoed back, like he was trying out the sound of it. They sat like that in silence for several minutes. Wade letting his eyes take in Peter’s huddled form while Peter kept his eyes on anything but Wade, still not entirely certain what the best course of action was in the face of a potentially dangerous, mutated man.

“I'm sorry they brought you here” Wade said, breaking the silence while looking down at his scarred hands, “And I'm sorry for what's going to happen to you. I-” he hesitated, “I can only imagine what they would want with a cute little omega in a facility full of locked up alphas,” Wade frowned, his expression dark, “All pent up," he muttered. Peter knew in his stomach that Wade was right. His fate was most likely to be used sexually by these alphas. He might be the only omega who could physically withstand a mutated alpha. Maybe he'd be passed around, used as a reward. More sinister was the thought of experimentation through breeding.

The tense air in the room was palpable, yet they both sat in silence again. Wade clearly getting the message that Peter wasn’t ready to speak yet. Wade sat, flexing his hand and pulling it back into a fist, his face pulled like he was in pain, like he was frustrated. After a minute of deep breathing, Wade couldn’t take it anymore.

“You gotta chill with the pheromones baby boy,” Wade huffed out, pinching the bridge of his nose and opening his eyes wide. Peter looked up again as Wade spoke and could clearly see the alpha’s pupils blown wide. “You keep it up and I’m gonna start cooing at you,” Wade continued, then quietly under his breath, “Can’t deal with all the stressed omega smell, I really can’t. Not when I’m all...like this,” he muttered, wrapping his hand around the chains connecting his wrist to the wall.

“I-I’m sorry,” Peter stuttered. “I can’t help it.” His mind was going a mile a minute. Unsure if it was safe to relax around Wade. “You s-smell stressed too,” Peter said, regaining some confidence in his voice. “Doesn’t feel good on me either.”

“Sorry Petey, I’m stressed cause you’re scared,” Wade responded. “You started it,” he smiled. Quickly though, his smile faded and he looked upset, almost offended as he once again turned his head to the side as though he could hear something Peter could not. “Hey cool it!” Wade whispered, his eyebrows pulling together.

“I’m trying,” Peter spoke. “I’m sorry,” he apologized again, not wanting to anger Wade.

“Oh no baby boy!” Wade rushed out, holding his hands in front of him. “I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Who were you talking to then?” Peter asked, his face scrunched in confusion.

“Just the voices in my head,” Wade said, pausing to laugh half-heartedly. “Fun side affect of being indestructible,” he continued, smiling wryly.

“What are they saying?” Peter asked.

Wade paused for a long time, looking as though he didn’t want to say, as though the voices may be telling him not too. “They want me to hurt you,” Wade said regretfully. This confession caused Peter to pull his knees into his chest. Wade’s eyes immediately darted up to track the movement. “Well, one of them does! I wouldn’t I promise!” Wade clarified quickly, not wanting to scare Peter. “The other just wants my hands on you.” Letting his voice trail out, Wade sighed, realizing he wasn’t making a great first impression in his bid to make the kid less scared of him.

“I’m sorry, I promise I won’t tell you what they’re saying Petey. They tend to be kinda...crude.” Wade looked back down at his hands, clearing his throat a little, almost embarrassed. “Though, I won't lie,” he continued, “It's been a while since I've seen a pretty little thing like you. At least I'm forced to keep my hands to myself," he laughed bitterly, looking down at the thick chains around his wrists. Peter remained silent, letting Wade work through his thought. Wade paused for a moment, his expression suggested that he was listening to something, most likely the voices in his own head. Peter wondered what else they wanted Wade to do to him. Wade seemed okay but Peter started to wonder how much control those voices had over him. Before Peter could ask, Wade continued, “They're louder than normal,” he muttered. “Sorry if it freaks you out,” a bit of a smile appeared on his face, “They definitely think you're something to look at.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been gone for so long but I really like writing this story and plan to post more regularly. Please let me know what you think. I LOVE to read your comments!


	5. Chapter 5

Peter had a thousand questions on his tongue, and a million fears in his mind, but he didn’t let a single slip out. Wade still sat in front of him, _as if he has any choice_ Peter thought, his eyes following the paths of the chains that held Wade to the sturdy wall behind him. As he observed, Peter let his eyes wander over Wade. The alpha was absent-mindedly fiddling with the string that secured his linen pants around his hips, his eyes staring down but lightly glossed over, probably thinking or listening to the voices. His posture was the image of nonchalant, slouched casually with one leg out and the other bent at the knee. Peter couldn’t help but flush as his eyes roamed over the broad expanse of Wade’s chest and the strong arms relaxed in his lap. Wade’s hands as he played with the tie had Peter blushing, Wade’s words of wanting his hands on him not helping his thoughts.

Wade was scarred, and had voices in his head, and was a mutant, and was potentially dangerous. Yet, Peter couldn’t help but feel like Wade was on his side. Nonetheless, Peter wasn’t going to take any chances. It was recklessness that got him into this situation. He somehow must have let his identity slip if the men that ran this place knew who he was and knew his face. He refused to dig himself in deeper, to make this situation worse. The pheromones rolling off of Wade weren’t helping though. He smelled stressed out and it did nothing to steady Peter’s hammering heart.

Peter resolved to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to talk to Wade more than necessary. Wade was still an alpha even if he seemed like an alright person. He was still a lot bigger than Peter, and while a part of him keened at that fact, his survival instinct made him wary of the power Wade held.

In the silence, Peter decided to take in his surroundings. Pushing himself up, he got to his feet, the motion causing Wade to snap his head up and watch as Peter moved about, his eyes tracing how Peter slowly walked over to the door, pushing himself up onto his toes in order to look outside. The movement made Wade smile, looking back down into his lap.

“You might want to keep your face away from the glass,” Wade warned, eyes still directed at his own hands instead of Peter’s face which turned to listen to him. Peter scrunched his nose, not responding as he turned to look back out of the glass. “I don’t think you want the others seeing you Peter,” Wade tried again, his voice a bit firmer, now turning his body to face Peter entirely. This pulled Peter’s attention who sank back down on his feet, turning to Wade with a question on his face but still determined to not talk. “They’ll ask for you, if they know you’re here” Wade continued, an almost embarrassed look fell on his face.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, his brow scrunched in confusion as his curiosity got the best of him.

“They’ve brought in omegas before,” Wade said quietly, his voice darkening. “Not like you,” he continued, “But normal omegas.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked again. “I _am_ a normal omega,” he said firmly, hoping he could sell the lie.

“Sure,” Wade chuckled. “All omegas certainly need to be drugged up and restrained by three alphas,” Wade said. “I’m not stupid baby boy. I can tell you’re something else,” he smiled, shaking his head slightly. “So what’s the secret?” He asked, his smile turning inquisitive as he stared at Peter as though the answer would reveal itself if he squinted hard enough.

“There’s no secret,” Peter said, turning back to the window, pushing himself up again to get a good look.

“Peter!” Wade yelled, voice low and commanding, pushing himself off the ground only to be stopped by the chains before he could fully stand. “Get away from the glass!” Wade spoke. At this Peter turned sharply, backing away from Wade and the window. His eyes widened as his shoulders tensed.

“I-I’m sorry,” Peter stuttered after a pause, his breathing slightly uneven as he held himself perfectly still. His eyes wide in his head as he took in Wade’s arms pulling strongly against the chains. Wade took a deep breath, allowing his shoulders to drop as he slid back down to the floor, closing his eyes.

“No, I’m sorry,” Wade muttered. “Just-” he exhaled firmly, “Just stay away from the window,” he paused, “Please,” he said, his eyes glancing back up to take in Peter’s expression.

Peter managed a tight nod, still holding himself against the wall - as far from Wade as possible. Peter could smell the guilt rushing off of Wade from where he stood.

“I know I scared him,” Wade whispered to the side, no doubt speaking to the voices. He exhaled firmly, his head bowing down.

“I’m sorry,” Wade said again, quietly. “I shouldn’t have yelled.” This had Peter slowly relaxing, his breathing beginning to return to a near-normal pace. “I’m trying to look out for you,” Wade continued. “This is no place for you.”

Peter took that as his cue to move to the other side of the room, his body still tense and wary of the powerful alpha, chained to the wall like an animal.

The room was simple. It was mostly taken up by the bunk bed that sat against the far wall, Peter now moving to sit on the edge of the bottom bunk. His feet hovered just off the ground as he bit into his lip nervously, looking at the floor instead of at Wade. He wanted to change the subject, he wanted Wade to be calm, wanted even a hint of happy alpha to blend into his scent. All the stress and fear and guilt was doing nothing to Peter but increase his own anxiety.

“Can you tell me what this place is?” Peter asked quietly, not moving his eyes from the floor but feeling Wade slowly look over to him, his posture straightening and his scent shifting slightly.

“Well,” Wade clears his throat. “It’s basically like prison,” Wade grumbled. “Three square meals a day, new clothes in the morning,” he said. “If you’re a fighter they chain you down and tranq you a lot,” Wade said, chuckling with dark humor as he gently fiddled with one of the links of the chain.

Peter nodded along as Wade continued to explain Weapon X and the facility, feeling chilled to the bone as Wade described the lab just down the hall. 

“How did you end up here?” Peter asked, some strength in his voice this time.

“I um-” Wade paused, rolling his shoulders back. “Well, I’ve been here about two years now.”

Peter felt all of the air rush out of him. Two years is a long time, Peter could not be gone for two years, he couldn’t live without May, without Tony for two years! Peter took a deep steadying breath. Slowly forcing his voice to work again, “Why so long?” he asked, strained.

“They usually mutate us and sell us off but,” Wade paused, “I keep ending up back here, like an ugly puppy getting sent back to the shelter,” he chuckled.

“You’re not ugly!” Peter objected, something within him upset with the fact that Wade thought of himself in that way.

“Thanks baby boy,” Wade said, his eyes sinking back to his lap as he let a small smile grow on his face. “Where ya from?” Wade asked.

“Queens,” Peter said simply. Looking up at Wade as he considered Peter’s response.

“Hmm,” Wade hummed, but before he could answer, two sharp pounds came down on the door.

“Lights out!” Came the yell from outside.

Peter jumped to his feet as two men came inside, different from the men Peter had seen earlier. 

“What did I tell you omega,” Wade said, and Peter took a step back at the name. Peter didn’t think Wade was like that and the name hurt Peter more than he cared to admit. “Just like a prison,” he said, his tone bitter, offering his hands up to the two men who set about unlocking the chains. When the chains were undone the two men hauled Wade onto his feet. “Just without any outdoor time,” Wade continued, “Or visiting hours, or contact with anyone besides those conceited douchebags that get off on the power trip they're on,” Wade began to yell as he leaned into one of the guards’ face. The sound was deep and full, so purely Alpha that Peter shivered, his knees feeling weak as he bared his neck.

“Up on the top omega,” one of the guards sharply directed, jutting his chin in the direction of the top bunk and they pulled Wade over to the bottom bed. Peter scrambled to follow orders, quickly climbing to the top and pulling his legs under him. He could hear the sound of more chains clinking as Wade was once again restrained. Peter couldn’t remember seeing chains by the bunks but they must have been concealed by the mattress.

When the guards were done securing Wade, they fixed Peter with a stern look before quickly exiting the room, securing the door.

“Wade?” Peter asked quietly 

“Yeah?” Wade responded.

“Are you ok?” Peter asked quietly.

“I’m alright,” Wade responded, pausing and letting the silence fill the room. “Been a while since I had a roommate. You don’t snore do you?” Wade joked. 

Peter huffed out a small laugh. “No, I don’t think I do.” He said.

At that moment the lights shut off with a loud thud, the finality of it setting in the air. After a moment, Wade spoke again.

“Try to get some sleep Petey,” Wade mumbled, the sound of sheets rustling suggesting that Wade was getting comfortable. Peter still sat in a tight ball in the center of the mattress, pulling his legs in tighter as he took a small breath.

“Thought I was just ‘omega,’” Peter challenged, wrinkling his brow as he waited for Wade to respond, wishing he could see his face.

Wade paused for a long moment before responding and when he did his voice held more weight than Peter had heard to that point.

“I was telling the truth when I said I'm trying to look out for you,” Wade spoke. “You think the guards are gonna keep you with me if they think I’m being sweet on you?”

Peter held his breath, completely unsure of how to respond as the silence stretched on.

“Goodnight,” Wade said, his voice gentle.

“Goodnight,” Peter echoed, squeezing his eyes tightly closed as he laid down on his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter. As always, PLEASE let me know what you think, I truly get so happy to read even the shortest comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter couldn’t sleep no matter how long he tried. His mind was too loud and his body couldn’t relax far enough to let him slip under. The silence of the room was stark in comparison to the busy sounds that floated up from the street to his window back home. It all felt too cold, too quiet, too heavy. Taking a shuddering breath, he resolved to break the emptiness of the room.

“What’s going to happen to me?” Peter spoke, his voice breaking as he twisted his hands together on his stomach, laying on his back. Only silence answered, and Peter thought that Wade must have fallen asleep. The lack of response did something to Peter, feeling his chest contract as he felt so completely alone. It was enough to let the floodgates open. Peter stared into the darkness, letting silent tears run down the sides of his face. Then he heard Wade take a deep breath below him.

“I don’t know,” Wade murmured, almost too quietly for Peter to catch, but it was enough to pull Peter out of his overactive mind. “I’m really sorry,” Wade said and Peter could hear him move, as though shifting to lay on his back as well.

“Not _your_ fault,” Peter sniffed. Some part of him wanted to climb down off of the top bunk and sit on the floor, just so he could see Wade’s face as he talked to him. Wade was, by all means, a stranger. But, as it stood, he was the only person that didn’t want to hurt him. The same could not be said for the voices that spoke wicked things in his head. “Do um,” Peter hesitated, unsure if it was alright to ask, “Do the voices bother you?” A long pause of silence followed, Peter completely sure that he had crossed a boundary, made Wade uncomfortable.

“Only sometimes,” Wade said, breathing the answer out as though it were a struggle. “To be honest, in here, it can be nice to have someone to talk to,” he confessed, “I mean these two might not be the best company, but at least they’re something.” Peter steeled himself for a moment, holding his breath as Wade’s words sunk in. Two years is a long time to spend mostly alone. Until this point, Peter couldn’t help but feel scared of those disembodied voices that lived in Wade’s mind, telling him to hurt Peter. Yet, now he was almost grateful for their presence. In a strange way, they must keep Wade sane.

“What are they saying now?” Peter asked, testing the waters, some morbid curiosity wondering if they still had it out for him.

“Not much,” Wade huffed. “I think they’re coming around to you, if that makes you feel any better,” Wade lightly chuckled. “I know it’s freaky, to talk to someone and know two others are listening in, but you can’t hear what they have to say,” Wade said.

“It’s ok,” Peter said, almost too quickly. He couldn’t help but want to reassure Wade, maybe hoping they could be something like friends in here, make things a little easier if that were possible. “Do they have names?” Peter asked, somehow enjoying figuring out all the things that made Wade unique.

Wade moved again, the sound of sheets rustling and the subtle sound of the chains brushing against each other. Perhaps putting an arm behind his head. “I never really thought of them that way,” Wade said. “They’re just White and Yellow,” he said simply.

“Do you like one more than the other?” Peter asked. 

“You trying to start a fight baby boy?!” Wade laughed out, and Peter really wished he could have seen Wade’s smile. “Now they’re going off,” he chuckled, “They’re gonna keep me up all night now,” Wade said, the words muffled as though he were dragging his hands down his face in exhaustion. “Hope you’re happy, you absolute menace,” he joked, moving his leg to kick at Peter’s mattress above him.

“Sorry,” Peter snickered, his body jumping with the kick. He unconsciously began to relax, his shoulders sinking away from their firm position by his ears. In a way he could pretend he was back home, having a sleepover with Ned, joking around and staying up all night talking. He smiled, letting his hands come back to rest on his stomach. The silence went on again, but it felt a little warner, a bit less suffocating.

“How old are you Pete?” Wade asked from below him, his voice inquisitive.

“I’m um,” Peter hesitated, “Sixteen,” he said, his voice pitching, unsure what Wade’s reaction would be.

“Geez,” Wade breathed out heavily, “I mean kid, you’ve got a baby face, but, you’re _young_ ,” Wade said, an edge in his voice. “God, when did you even present?” he asked.

Peter hesitated for a moment, a bit embarrassed, thinking back to that time, sweating while twisting and turning on his bed back home. “About a week or two ago,” Peter said quietly, his cheeks flushing as he returned to twisting his hands.

“A _week_!” Wade yelled, the sharp sound of chains suggesting he had yanked his arms in front of him. “Those fucking sons of bitches!” Wade fumed, causing Peter to involuntarily bare his neck as he laid above the alpha. “A week? A week!” Wade yells, his voice dripping with rage, the stillness of the air in the room completely gone.

Peter wasn’t scared of Wade’s volume, he knew Wade wasn’t upset with him, but his body had other ideas. Trying to shrink back into the mattress as his breathing picked up, smelling Wade’s anger.

“Oh my God,” Wade fumed, the sound of chains clinking together as he moved his arms in frustration. “The fucking nerve, can’t even let him live for a minute, before they just - God!” he grumbled, most likely talking to White or Yellow. Wade breathed through his nose heavily, the chains moving as he clenched and released his fists repeatedly. Peter kept his mouth shut. He’s spent only a few hours with Wade, but he’s learned enough to understand that Wade’s anger is only directed at the situation, not at him. There’s nothing to say anyway, he feels the same way. After a few moments of breathing, Wade seems to calm a little. “I’m so sorry Peter,” he said slowly. “I wish I could make this ok.”

“Nothing you can do,” Peter said quietly, calmed by Wade going back to a level voice.

“I could stop yelling,” Wade said with a dark chuckle. “It doesn’t feel good, right?” He asked, “When an alpha does that?”

“I’m still kinda getting used to the way that pheromones and alpha voices affect me,” Peter spoke. “But yeah, it feels weird to be influenced like that. I know you’re not mad at me but my body just wants to...” Peter hesitated. “I don’t know. Shrink away and go all pliant at once. It’s like my body and mind were on two different teams.”

“I’m sorry,” Wade says again. “I’ll try to rein it in.” 

“Thanks,” Peter says with a chuckle. “What’s it like for an alpha?” he asks shyly. “With the pheromones and everything?” Peter is new to this dynamic and being in such close proximity to an alpha like Wade makes him feel really interested in things he never knew he wondered about.

Wade was quiet for a moment, collecting his thoughts as Peter fidgeted above him. “It’s harder than normal to be chained down,” Wade said, breaking the silence. “The civilized part of me knows it’s weird to coddle someone you just met, but the alpha in me just wants to wrap you up” Wade said with a chuckle, “...keep you safe,” he breathed. “I’m not planning on spooning you Petey,” Wade says quickly, “Just doesn’t feel good as an alpha to have that option taken away. To not be able to protect.”

Peter didn’t know what to say to that. Something inside him wanted so desperately to climb down and have Wade do just as he said; wrap him up and keep him safe. But, Wade didn’t want him like that, surely it’s just an alpha instinct. No matter, just hearing Wade talk to him like that, his voice gentle and reassuring had Peter’s body relaxing. Something about an alpha wanting him safe was enough to ease his overly tight muscles, sinking into the mattress.

“Could you,” Peter began, before thinking better of it, “Nevermind,” he said quickly.

“Whatcha need Pete?” Wade asked quietly, almost eager.

“Um,” Peter hesitated, “Would you mind just talking to me?” He asked.

“I am talking to you,” Wade responded and Peter could hear the smile in his voice.

“I mean, could you just tell me about something boring, anything really,” Peter asked. “You’re voice is just,” Peter paused, embarrassed. “I don’t know, it’s just relaxing.”

“Sure baby boy,” Wade answered. “Umm," he hummed while he thought, "Want to hear about the best meal I ever had?”

“Yeah” Peter chuckled, “That’s perfect,” he said, settling into his bed. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Anything you need Petey,” Wade said softly before he began to talk about a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant and food so good it could make you melt. The sound of Wade’s voice, low and strong and gentle, soothed Peter until he was finally able to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you think. Next chapter gets a little scary, but let's enjoy the sweet while it's here :)


	7. Day 1 pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the first day of Peter's new life in the lab.

The lights sharply turning on were what pulled Peter out of the surprisingly deep sleep he had fallen in. Being so high strung had worn him out and his eyes had not cracked open a single time throughout the night. Yet the heavy, industrial clang of the lights turning back on, urged a flinch out of Peter, his eyes squinting against the light as the facility very quickly came back to life. He could hear the heavy sound of the guards’ footsteps from far down the hall, the loud squeak of a cart with worn out wheels being pushed. His superior hearing letting him track the progress of the guards, the sounds letting him know that they were stopping and starting, probably going to each room Peter remembered being in the hallway.

 

“What’s going on?” Peter asked groggily, pushing himself up on his forearms.

 

“It’s normal,” Wade responded, sleep still in his voice and muffled as though his face was pushed against his pillow. Peter resisted the urge to just jump off the top bed. Normal people would sprain an ankle on that jump and he didn’t want Wade suspecting anything more about his powers. “They’re dropping off breakfast.” Wade’s voice, gravelly and deep as he slowly woke up had Peter’s ears perking up. There was something so undeniably attractive about the sound.

 

“Yeah, ok” Peter said as he swung his legs over the end of the bed and twisted to climb down the ladder until his bare feet touched the ground, his toes recoiling against the cold. “Hey,” Peter said with a bit of a smile as he looked at Wade all twisted up in the single bed sheet.

 

“Hey Petey,” Wade responded, squinting up at him as his eyes adjusted to the light. “Sleep alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter responded, his stomach twisting as he heard the cart come to a stop outside of the room and the sound of a guard pressing the keys of the access pad outside the door. Peter turned to put his back to Wade and stood his ground this time as three men entered the room. None of the men so much as looked up as one held the door open, keeping his eyes on the floor, while another brought in two trays of food, depositing them on the small table in the corner.

 

Peter analysed them as they quickly went about their business. He wondered if they were mutants too. Every time guards came around, they were different men, yet all of them fit the same description; tall, muscular, brutish, and stony faced. The third man moved further into the room, stopping as he saw Peter standing in front of Wade.

 

“Sit, omega,” he said harshly. Peter decided not to budge, he couldn’t just let these men take all of his freedom away. “Sit,” the man barked again, moving over to Wade, clearly agitated by the display of disobedience. The man that had dropped off the food moved to join the other guard as they both went about unchaining Wade from the wall by the bed. With a grimace, Peter slowly walked to the side and dropped to the floor, sitting against the wall opposite of where the two guards were currently moving Wade, connecting the chains back against the side wall. When they had finished, they turned and left, firmly closing the door behind them.

 

“I hate them,” Peter grumbled, his arms now crossed against his chest as he leaned against the wall.

 

“Me too,” Wade chuckled. “Mind bringing me a tray?” he asked, jutting his chin in the direction of the trays of food that were sitting on the table in the corner.

 

“Yeah, no problem,” Peter said, quickly jumping to his feet, rubbing his eyes and walking over to the table. He grabbed the tray that was stacked on top and handed it over to Wade, before moving to retrieve the other tray for himself.

 

He sat to Wade’s right, unconsciously feeling safer with Wade’s body between him and the door. Sighing, he placed the tray in his lap and grimaced when he saw his portion was a lot smaller than Wade’s. _Assholes_ , Peter thought, sure that the guards had thought a little omega should get a smaller meal. Peter didn’t want to say anything though. He shouldn’t complain when the man next to him was literally chained to the wall, that fact enunciated by the chains rattling as Wade tucked into his meal. However, Wade was quick to notice.

 

“Hey,” Wade said, his eyebrows pinching together as he frowned down at Peter’s plate. “I swear, these guys are fucking morons,” Wade said. “Come here,” Wade waved his hand and Peter moved closer until they were side by side, the heat from Wade’s body nicely warming Peter’s left arm as their shoulders almost touched. Peter felt surprisingly comfortable next to Wade, a sense of trust in the knowledge that Wade was like a friend in here. Wade proceeded to push some of his food onto Peter’s tray.

 

“Oh,” Peter said, surprised by Wade’s actions. “You really don’t have to. I-I’m fine,” he stuttered.

 

“Please, kid” Wade scoffed. “You need to eat too.” Peter looked down at his now slightly-fuller tray. There was water, what looked like potatoes, some bread, and eggs. After shuffling over some of his meal onto Peter’s tray, Wade dug in, the chains noisy as he ate.

 

“Thank you,” Peter said, bringing up a piece of bread to his mouth, knowing he would need to eat to keep his strength up. As he chewed slowly on the bread, Peter couldn’t help but look at Wade’s skin close-up. It looked uncomfortable, but not ugly as Wade seemed to believe. Peter really wanted to know more.  “So, what’s your mutation?” Peter asked softly, unsure if it was something Wade was open to talk about. Yet, like usual Wade surprised him and chuckled slightly, his eyes lighting up as if he were actually excited to talk about it.

 

“Well,” he said, taking a second to eat a spoonful of potatoes, “The biggest thing is just my healing factor. It’s so advanced that I can’t die,” he grinned.

 

Peter was happy to see Wade crack a genuine smile, even if his powers were a result of the people they both hated. He realized as they ate, chatting idly about their hometowns that he hadn’t been this physically close to Wade before. Their shoulders were practically touching and the pheromones coming off Wade felt stronger so close. It felt good, and safe, and exciting in a way that Peter wasn’t sure what to make of.

 

They sat like that for a while, talking about anything and everything, their trays discarded off to the side once they were finished. Hours must have gone by of them just sitting on the ground, shoulder to shoulder and it reminded Peter of all those times he had never-ending conversations in the front seat of the car with May. Peter found he could say anything and Wade would respond in kind. He really liked getting to know Wade; where he was from, his time in the military, what he did before he came here. He was funny, and kind, and a giant tease. It seemed like underneath the tall, muscled exterior, Wade had a really good heart.

 

“What do you do all day?” Peter asked, finally moving to stand up after sitting next to Wade for so long, his joints straining. Wade fixed him with an almost exhausted look.

 

“This,” he said, gesturing vaguely. “Except I talk to these two instead,” he continued, pointing at his temple.

 

“So, you sit against the wall, eat when they bring you food, then go to bed?” Peter asked, exacerbated. “What about going to the bathroom? Or moving around? It’s not possible for you to still look like that, you’re muscles would have atrophied by now,” Peter said, his eyebrows pulling together.

 

“Well, lunch is in the cafeteria with everyone else,” Wade explained. “You can go to the bathroom then.” Peter nodded along. “Then you get a gym allotment in the afternoon. That’s how I keep my impressive figure,” Wade smiled, raising his eyebrows at Peter. Peter rolled his eyes, flushing slightly as he looked away.

 

“So, they should be coming back in like an hour or two then?” Peter asked. “The guards?” he clarified.

 

“Yup,” Wade confirmed, popping the ‘p’ as he fiddled with the drawstring on his pants. Peter decided to do a little bit of pacing around the room, his legs hurting after sitting cross-legged for so long. The room was quiet for a moment.

 

“So,” Wade started. “When are you going to tell me about your mutation?”

 

“I don’t have one,” Peter said, almost too quickly, as he kept his face away from Wade’s view, sure that he would be able to see the lie on his face. “I’m just one of those omegas they bring in, right?” Peter said. “You told me about that. I’m probably just one of those.”

 

“Sure baby boy,” Wade chuckled half-heartedly. They both let the silence carry on, Peter biting into his lip as he continued to walk around the room, avoiding looking at Wade even though he could feel Wade’s eyes on him. Peter tried to come up with a way to better his lie but his ears perked up at the sound of three pairs of heavy boots walking down the hall, shortly followed by the beeping coming from the panel outside of their door, the tops of the guard’s heads visible through the small window in the door.

 

“Three of them are coming in,” Peter breathed out, moving to stand against the wall opposite of Wade. “Are they coming for the trays?”

 

“No,” Wade said, his face painted in confusion. “They shouldn’t be here until lunch.”

 

The door was pushed open, one guard holding it open while two others walked inside.

 

“Let’s go omega,” one said, his face as stern as his voice. Peter could feel his heartbeat picking up as he looked to see the other man slowly moving towards him.

 

“Go where?” Peter asked quietly, trying not to let his voice shake as he set his shoulders.

 

“Someplace sweet for a pretty little thing just like you” the other man crooned, a disgusting smirk on his face. Peter quickly glanced over at Wade, fear coursing through his body, but Wade wasn’t even looking at him. Instead, he was pointedly looking at the ground, legs bent at the knees and feet flat on the ground. His hands were at his sides, the chains silent as Wade was still. Peter’s throat bobbed, feeling almost betrayed as Wade did not seem to even care enough to look him in the eye before he was surely dragged off to be some alpha’s whore.

 

“I’m not asking omega,” the first man spoke again. “Hands behind your back.” Peter risked one more glance over at Wade and could now smell the pheromones coming off him. It smelled angry and a little scared. Peter noticed that Wade’s hands were in fists, his jaw tightly set as he continued to stare at the ground, his eyes hard but still not meeting Peter’s.

 

“I-I’m not going anywhere,” Peter stuttered out, angry and scared himself as he stepped backward, away from the guards.

 

“Have it your way,” the second guard said, quickly moving to grab Peter’s arm, shoving him against the wall. Peter let out a groan, the side of his face taking the brunt of the hit. The guard pulled both of his arms behind his back, produced a pair of handcuffs, and Peter’s heartbeat picked up when he heard the hard metallic click of them being closed around his wrists, digging into his skin.

 

Peter knew that he could fight the guard off, his strength far outweighed the man currently re-buckling the cuff case on his belt. But Peter didn’t fight, he didn’t rip himself away from the alpha’s harsh grip. His mind a never ending loop of _Don’t do anything, play weak, don’t do anything, play weak._ He knew they found the suit in his backpack but he hadn’t shown them his powers. There was still a small hope that he could lie his way out of this. If he could convince them he was just a normal omega, that he wasn’t Spiderman, maybe they would let him go.

 

The pheromones in the room were a lot for Peter to handle as he cursed his body for going so pliant. The guards and Wade all smelled angry, although Peter knew it was for different reasons. Peter huffed as he tried to straighten himself up, biting into his lip worryingly. He tried to get his breathing under control, avoiding breathing through his nose so that he wouldn’t smell the pheromones so clearly.

 

“Don’t be scared,” the guard cooed into his ear, practically flattening himself against Peter’s back, his mouth against his ear. Peter was sure his own pheromones gave away his fear, something the man currently pressed against him and breathing into his neck would very easily be able to smell.

 

“Get off me,” Peter grit out between clenched teeth, twisting his shoulders to try to knock the man off, carefully hiding his strength. The move only seemed to anger the man, his hand coming up to roughly grab the back of Peter’s hair, pulling sharply.

 

“Ahh,” Peter yelped, as he was forced to bend over the man’s shoulder, his back protesting, and his scalp burning. Peter’s sound was almost lost however in the loud and aggressive growl that sounded in the room. The sound ripped through the air, making Peter’s knees buckle, the pure dominance in it making him submit. However, it wasn’t the guard who made the sound, but rather Wade.

 

“Get your hands off him,” Wade growled out, his voice still low and dangerous. The guard turned Peter around, one hand retraining his wrists and the other still pulling on his hair. Peter could barely see Wade from the way his head was positioned, but he could hear the chains moving, as though Wade was straining against them.

 

“Wade Wilson,” the guard said, his tone condescending, still speaking into Peter’s ear but surely making eye contact with Wade. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll sit back down,” the man said threateningly. “This little omega’s not yours, though I’d admit I would want to keep him to myself too,” he said, turning his neck to speak the words into Peter’s cheek, his lips touching Peter’s skin. The feeling made Peter twist again, his face painted in disgust. He could hear Wade growl again.  “We’re gonna borrow him for a little bit,” the man paused, a smile in his voice. “We’re going to get to know each other,” he chuckled, finally releasing his grasp on Peter’s hair and moving to grab both of Peter’s arms behind his back.

 

Peter could now see Wade fully. He was pulling against the chains, his chest and shoulders straining as he stared daggers at the guard. His face was dark, an expression Peter hadn’t seen him wear before.

 

“Let him go,” Wade spat out, still looking at the guard. Neither of the guards so much as glanced at Wade again as one opened the door and the other began to lead Peter out.

 

Peter’s breathing picked up, scared out of his mind. He tried as hard as he could to keep the tears from falling. Before the door closed behind him, he took one more look at Wade’s face. Wade was finally looking him in the eye, a look of fear on his face that Peter was sure mirrored his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of day one will come out some time this weekend, I'm really liking how it's coming along and probably answers some big questions.
> 
> Hopefully you like this part, please let me know :) your comments make me so happy


	8. Day 1 pt. 2

Peter was harshly shoved down the hallway, the metal of the cuffs digging into his wrists. While the one guard who seemed to have difficulty keeping any space between himself and Peter kept a firm grip on his arms, the other walked in front of them, his intimidating figure almost as broad as Wade’s.  They led him down a seemingly endless hallway, the memory of being gurnied down this same way felt so distant in Peter’s mind as he resisted the urge to use his strength in order to pull away from the man.

 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked, his voice wobbling just as much as his legs. 

 

Peter’s question was met with silence, only interrupted by a small chuckle sounding in his ear from the man behind him. Peter could feel as the man slowly worked his hand up Peter’s right arm while they continued to walk, his fingers making Peter want to vomit as they stroked at his bare skin. 

 

“I told you to get off me,” Peter spat, twisting his body away from the unwelcome touch. 

 

“Oh sweetheart,” the man cooed, his face practically nestled into Peter’s neck. “Don’t spoil the fun,” he continued. 

 

Peter tried to stop himself from twisting out of the man’s hold but he couldn’t help but turn his face away, trying to move the man’s lips away from his ear. They continued down the hallway, Peter clenching his teeth in an effort to not shove the man behind him against a wall. He hadn’t felt this angry in a long time. The thought that these men thought so little of him just because he was an omega was infuriating. The way they spoke to him and touched him like he was nothing but a toy made his blood boil. 

 

Eventually Peter found himself being led through a pair of double doors, almost like that of a surgical wing in a hospital. They were met with two other men who Peter could quickly identify as alphas, the room smelling of them. The space was cold and clinical, the tile under his feet cold and perfectly white. It matched the white walls and the white doctor’s coats the two alphas wore. There was one door directly across from them and Peter stopped for a moment to consider where it led to. 

 

“Welcome,” one of the alphas spoke. “My name is Doctor Morelli and this is Doctor Crane,” the man said, gesturing to the man beside him. Peter worked hard to meet his eye, refusing to play the meek omega. Peter could see that behind them sat a surgical table and it made him anxious, his mind reminding him to breathe, to think. All those hours of training Mr. Stark had him go through about kidnapping, hostage situations, and torture felt so distant in his mind. He just really hoped these men wouldn’t kill him on that table.

 

“We know who you are Peter,” Dr. Morelli continued. “We are very excited to have you with us,” he smiled, his hands clasped in front of him. Both of the men looked professional, but they had a sinister look in their eye. While he spoke with an intelligent voice, Peter knew Dr. Morelli was certainly not there to give him a check-up and send him on his way.

 

“Why am I here?” Peter asked, proud of how his voice did not waver, refusing to breaking eye contact with Morelli. 

 

“You present an interesting opportunity for the program,” Crane answered, the man’s voice deeper than his peer’s.  “We want to learn about your mutation.”

 

“I don’t have a mutation,” Peter lied, his shoulders tensing as the man still holding his arms tightened his grip in warning.

 

“No need to lie to us omega,” the man behind him spoke. “The good doctors will get it out of you one way or another anyway.”

 

“I’m not a mutant,” Peter spat out the words, tensing his jaw.

 

“Now, now,” Morelli spoke, a smirk on his face. “How about you come sit down?” Morelli suggested, gesturing at the table behind him. 

 

“If you think I’m letting you do anything to me, you’re out of your mind,” Peter said, widening his stance, ready to shove away from the man that still held him tightly. His eyes darted around the room, looking for his best route of escape, ready to show his powers if it meant getting out of this place. 

 

Dr. Crane gave a small look over at Dr. Morelli who began to slowly walk toward Peter, his gate slow and arrogant, as if approaching a misbehaving child.

 

“Peter,” the man spoke, his voice condescending. “You’ll do as I say,” he said, as he stopped directly in front of Peter. Peter had to tip his head back slightly in order to keep his eyes on Morelli’s face. Up close, he could see that the man was perhaps in his forties, his face slightly wrinkled, his eyes dark and threatening. 

 

Morelli began to slowly lean down into Peter’s space and the alpha behind Peter tightened his grip to the point of pain when Peter attempted to lean away. 

 

“You’ll sit down, or I will make you sit down,” Morelli said slowly, his face so close that Peter could feel his breath fan over his face. 

 

Squaring his shoulders to the best of his ability, Peter flared his nostrils in anger, ready to kick backward at the man holding him and punch his way out of this room. He was getting out. Now.

 

“Make me,” Peter said, gathering his strength. However, before he could so much as lift his foot, Morelli put his hand in his pocket, pulled out a needle, and painfully plunged it into Peter’s neck. Peter yelled out in pain, his legs already giving out on him.

 

“You’re not the only one who’s fast,” Morelli whispered as he moved to support Peter’s weight as he slowly dropped toward the ground. “Sweet dreams, we’ll see you soon.” Peter could feel the darkness covering his vision, fear and confusion swarming his mind as he fell unconscious, the drugs taking effect quickly. 

 

… 

  
  


As Peter slowly found himself waking back up, he tugged at his arms on instinct, knowing somehow that he was certainly chained down like the other times they had drugged him. His suspicion was confirmed as he found his wrists and ankles firmly shackled to the medical table, a wide band pinning his hips in place as well. His head pounded and he squinted at the bright light shining down on him. 

 

Slowly his memory came back, how he was prepared to make a break for it, how Morelli was somehow faster, his legs giving out, the hands of the alphas on his body. He couldn’t help but let a grumble escape his lips and he felt a bit like he was floating, as if he could slip back under if he just closed his eyes. 

 

“Welcome back,” Peter heard and he slowly managed to pull his head up to see Crane standing at the foot of the table. Blinking, Peter tried to center his mind as he looked at the alpha who now held a clipboard in his hand. Crane was shorter than Morelli, his hair blonde and cut short. He seemed to be a very methodical man, reading over the papers on his chart, writing something that Peter could not see. 

 

“The drugs will keep you weak, so don’t pull against your restraints, they won’t budge in your state,” Crane said, continuing to focus on the papers, not so much as looking up at Peter. Peter winced slightly as he rotated his wrists in the restraints, the metal so tight that it rubbed at his skin painfully. Turning his head to the left he saw the two guards that led him into the room standing at the set of double doors. They both faced him, their hands behind their back and their feet wide, standing guard. 

 

Peter watched as Crane walked over to the wall by Peter’s head. Peter craned his neck to see the man push a small call button before returning to his place by Peter’s feet. Too quickly, Peter let his head drop back against the table, the effort in keeping it up too draining. His head hurt as it connected with the hard table and Peter grimaced. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Peter croaked out. “Whatever you’re going to do to me,” Peter continued, “You won’t learn anything.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Mr. Parker,” Crane said, finally looking at Peter. “I think there is a great deal we can learn from a specimen like yourself. Mutated omegas are a commodity that could be very interesting to explore.”

 

Peter felt his breathing pick up. He tried to be brave, tried to think about what Tony had told him about his time in Afghanistan, how he felt scared too, how he felt scared every day. That it was normal to be afraid, that it didn’t make him weak. It did nothing to relax him as he felt the anxiety bubble up within him, his hands shaking slightly in their cuffs.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the guards make way for Dr. Morelli as he pushed past the swinging doors, walking into the room. The guards returned to their positions as he passed, their faces blank, like soldiers. 

 

Morelli walked over to join Crane by the end of the table. It was at that point that Peter noticed the small stand beside Crane, it was like a surgeons tray, one that rolls and holds equipment. Without moving his head again, Peter couldn’t make out what was sitting on it and a part of him didn’t want to know. Happy to live in ignorant bliss for as long as he could.

 

“Omega,” Morelli spoke, and Peter gritted his teeth as he was once again referred to that way. “There was no need to make this so hard on yourself,” he said, although the smile in his voice led Peter to believe that Morelli was very pleased to get to exert power over him in this way. “No matter, it is probably for the best that you’ll be mildly sedated for our first visit together,” he continued. “Now we can see the details of Spiderman’s healing abilities in slow motion.”

 

“I’m not Spiderman,” Peter said, sighing. “I’m not a mutant.”

 

“Oh,” Morelli spoke, feigning surprise. “Well, if you’re not a mutant, we’ll find other ways for you to be useful,” he said, the words making Peter’s muscles tense. He could see as Morelli reached across Crane and grabbed something off of the tray. Morelli moved to stand by Peter’s side, bringing his hand up, now holding surgical scissors, to cut away Peter’s shirt.

 

“Stop!” Peter yelled, putting all of his strength into jerking away from the man. He was so weak, he felt he could barely move. Morelli made quick work of grabbing the hem of Peter’s white shirt, cutting up to his collar, then both his sleeves, pulling away the material until Peter was bare chested and shaking on the table. 

 

“You smell delicious, omega,” Morelli said, tossing away the excess material in order to run his hand down Peter’s chest. His fingers stroking at Peter’s skin. 

 

“Get off of me!” Peter screamed, the man’s hand snaking down to Peter’s stomach. “Don’t touch me, get off! Stop!” he pled, twisting his hands in the cuffs so hard he could feel the skin rub raw. 

 

The man’s hand stopped just shy of the waist of Peter’s pants, instead moving quickly to wrap his fingers tightly around Peter’s throat. Peter struggled to breathe, his mouth moving around air he couldn’t get into his lungs, the most intense panic he had ever felt flowing through his body as Morelli stared down at him. 

 

“Peter,” the man spoke slowly, not easing up on his hold as Peter’s legs thrashed in their binds. “We know who you are, what we don’t know is all you can do. All we want to see is how your mutation works for you,” Peter’s vision was starting to go blurry. “You weren’t cheap sweetheart,” Morelli continued. “But maybe you can earn back your freedom when we learn all we need to know. Until then, you’re our sexy little science project,” the man said, his eyes raking down Peter’s body as Peter continued to struggle to breathe. “So stop playing dumb, it’s only going to get you hurt,” Morelli finished, finally releasing his grip on Peter’s throat. 

 

Peter gasped in air, his chest rising and falling quickly as his lungs were flooded with the oxygen he needed. His body was shaking from the exertion, coughing as his throat recovered. As Peter struggled to regain his breath, Morelli moved once again to stand beside Crane who was quickly scribbling something down on the clipboard. Peter tracked him with his eyes, afraid to let him out of his sight. 

 

“Day one,” Crane said. “Healing.” Peter was still heaving, his mind almost empty from anything beside panic. His eyes jerked to follow Morelli as he once again leaned over to the tray, this time grabbing a scalpel. Peter whimpered, his head falling back against the table as he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping on everything that this wasn’t really happening. 

 

“You have a healing factor,” Morelli spoke slowly, circling the table to once again stop at Peter’s side. “Today we will explore that,” with the simple words, Peter watched helplessly as the scalpel was brought up to his neck, and bit his lip in agony as Morelli cut shallowly along the edge of his collarbone. Peter wouldn’t scream, he didn’t want to give them the satisfaction, but that didn’t stop the tears that sprung to his eyes from the pain. He let out small moans of pain, trying to stay quiet, trying to seem unaffected. Morelli took a step back, Crane writing notes. 

 

That’s how Peter stayed, for hours. The doctors cut him, stopped, studied, took some blood. They allowed the cut to nearly heal then they made a deeper one somewhere else. Peter felt like he was losing track of time, his consciousness teetering as his body tried to shut down and protect him from the pain. 

 

After the sixth cut, Peter resorted to begging. “Please,” he sobbed, his voice almost unfamiliar to his own ears. “Please, I can’t,” he gasped out as Morelli didn’t even look at his face, his eyes intently staring at this most recent cut. It went on for what felt like forever. The only reprieve he felt was the hour in between cuts in which they monitored how his body healed, mumbling to each other and ignoring Peter’s sobs. At one point, Peter watched as Morelli left and Crane gave Peter a small amount of water before Peter fell unconscious again.

 

Finally, Crane said something that gave Peter some hope, “Last one, cut 20, left lumbar.” He braced himself, ready for the last one, his body bloody yet healing. The sharp stap he experienced felt like fire tearing through his skin. He gasped, he screamed, he begged.

 

“Stop!” Peter yelled. “Isn’t it enough?!” he said, his voice breaking from the pain as Morelli pulled the scalpel away. His body was shaking like a leaf, as tears ran down the sides of his face. He could feel the pain so intensely, the cut running all the way up his side. His breathing was coming in sharply. Crane and Morelli leaned in to inspect the wound, they’re eyes taking it in as if they could see Peter’s body knitting his flesh back together. 

 

Peter lost consciousness again, coming to at the feeling of water at his lips, his eyes opening to see Crane offering him a drink, his hand supporting his neck. Peter drank, coughing as he went to quickly, until the cup was removed.

 

“How do you feel?” Crane asked, still leaning over Peter’s chest so Peter did not have to move his head to see him.

 

“Like I’m being tortured,” Peter spat, anger fueling him past his exhaustion. “Like I’m gonna punch my way out of here,” Peter continued. “Like you deserve everything that is coming for you,” he said around clenched teeth. Crane took a step back, his expression un-caring and Peter was met with the cold eyes of Morelli who leaned over him, his face too close for comfort. 

 

“We know about your strength,” Morelli spoke, his voice threatening. “Those chains your roommate wears will work fine on you too. So you’ll be drugged, or chained, or obedient, your pick.” Peter let the words sink in, the hope of an escape dwindling. He could distantly feel the cuffs being removed from his wrists and ankles and the strap around his hips released. Peter felt like he was on the brink of passing out when a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over him.

 

“W-what was that for?” Peter huffed out, his body shivering as he was now drenched to the bone, much more awake than he had just been.

 

“The blood,” Crane said, putting the bucket down on the floor where it must have been sitting. Looking down at his side, Peter could see the blood streaming off of his body from the deepest cut they made. His body was fighting hard to heal it but it was still open. Before he could focus his mind back on the two doctors, the guards were grabbing him by each arm and hauling him to his feet which were dangerously unstable. 

 

“Till next time,” Morelli said, giving Peter a nod accompanied by a condescending smirk. With that the two guards all but carried him from the room. Peter never felt happier in his life to leave somewhere. That room felt like a torture chamber compared to the hallway they now walked down. 

 

Eventually, the two guards and Peter made in back to the room. As he walked through the door, Peter quickly met Wade’s eyes where he sat against the wall. Something about just seeing him made a little bit of tension fall out of Peter’s shoulders. His eyes darting around the room, Peter saw that two trays of dinner were placed on the table and the sight made his stomach grumble. He hadn’t had anything to eat since breakfast and the amount of healing he did took so much out of him that he was starving, his body craving food. 

 

The two men holding him released his arms without a word and Peter all but sagged to the floor as they made their way to the door, firmly closing it behind them.

 

“Peter,” Wade said, his voice nearly frantic as he took in Peter’s limp form, soaked, still bleeding, and so weak. 

 

“Hi Wade,” Peter managed to mumble out, focusing his eyes on Wade’s face. Wade looked scared, Peter thought, and sweaty for some reason. He was pulling against the chains but still a few feet away so Peter crawled on the floor until he could sit in front of Wade, Wade’s hand slowly coming up to support Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey, look at me,” Wade said gently, and Peter winced before meeting his eyes. “It’s gonna be alright,” he said. Peter watched as Wade scanned him from top to bottom, taking in all of Peter’s injuries, an edge to his eyes that had Peter leaning further in against him. “Your side, Pete,” Wade whispered. “What did they do to you?”

 

Slowly, Peter managed to tell Wade what Morelli and Crane spent the day doing to him, his strength slowly coming back, especially after Wade had him stop half-way through to eat the dinners left for them. While Peter spoke, his system wore through the drugs, and he found his mind to be much sharper. 

 

“You’re sweaty,” Peter eventually said, a fact his mind was now looping back to.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Wade said, pulling his hand away from Peter quickly.

 

“No,” Peter rushed out. He stopped himself from grabbing the Wade’s hand and putting it back on his shoulder, missing that one solid, warm touch. “Just, why? How are you sweating?” He clarified.

 

“Just got back from my gym rotation,” he explained like it was nothing, eyes still very focused on Peter’s face. “Did they do anything…” Wade held his breath. “Anything else?” he asked gently, his shoulders tense as he awaited Peter’s response. 

 

“No,” Peter said simply, shaking his head slightly as he bit into his lower lip. He understood what Wade was asking. The answer made Wade release his breath, his shoulders dropping in relief. “At least for now.” Peter said, his voice just above a whisper. Wade nodded, bringing a hand up to rub at his head.

 

“They’ll probably separate us in a week then,” Wade said, Peter thinking his voice sounded almost sad, maybe worried. 

 

“Why’s that?” Peter asked.

 

“I’ve only got about seven more days of this,” Wade said, gesturing at the chains, moving his wrists to let them clang. “I bet they’ll move you when the time’s up,” Wade said. “They wouldn’t trust an alpha to not… do that to you,” he said slowly, an apologetic and uncomfortable look on his face. 

 

“You wouldn’t,” Peter said firmly, as if confirming with himself that Wade was not that person.

 

“No,” Wade said, looking Peter directly in the eye. “I wouldn’t.” Peter nodded, his lips in a tight line.

 

“Why do they chain you up?” Peter asked. The question had been burning in his mind but he had been almost afraid to know what Wade had done. He found he wasn’t so afraid anymore. 

 

“I’m not a rule follower,” Wade said with a shrug, “But they can put up with that. What’s apparently not ok is hauling dick-heads off each other during fights,” he grumbled.

 

“When is there even the time or opportunity for people to be getting into fights?” Peter asked, incredulous. As far as he had seen, everyone was kept very separate. “In the gym?” He guessed.

 

“No,” Wade answered. “They have these sort of fight nights every now and then,” Wade said with a tight set to his jaw. “Guards get to bet on who’s gonna win.”

 

“That’s insane!” Peter all but yelled, his eyebrows pinched together. “Why would anyone even want to participate in that?”

 

Wade took a breath as though he was preparing to say something but only released the breath slowly, turning to look away from Peter. 

 

“What?” Peter asked. “It can’t be that bad.” Wade took another deep breath, eyes still focused on anything but Peter. 

 

“I told you they bring omegas in here sometimes,” Wade said, so quiet that Peter was thankful for his enhanced hearing. “The guys that win, they…” Wade pushed out the rest of his breath, finally meeting Peter’s eyes which were full of grim understanding. 

 

“They get to spend a night with them,” Peter said. “Right?” 

 

“Yeah” Wade responded, his lips curled in, a grim look on his face. “I mean, none of us are forced to fight, but…” Wade trailed off. “It’s just, when they bring them in, the guys in the lab trigger their heats, you know, chemically,” he winced. “I don’t know how they do it, but it’s so hard to see an omega like that, to smell them,” he said. “Especially when you’ve been in here for so long. I can understand why it’s enough to get some guys willing to fight over them.”

 

“So, you don’t fight?” Peter asked, something inside him bracing for an answer that would do nothing but hurt.

 

“No, I don’t fight,” Wade said with conviction, looking firmly at Peter, as if he was imploring Peter to not think of him that way. “It gets bloody though and I can’t just stand by while they beat the absolute shit out of each other. So, I pull them off one another, I end it.” Wade said with a firmly set jaw. “But that ruins the betting, and,” he said looking down and shaking the chains on his wrists. “It comes with consequences,” he finished a pained, small smile on his face. 

 

Something inside of Peter warmed and broke simultaneously. This man in front of him wanted nothing more than to protect those around him. Maybe he was crass and intimidatingly large, but he seemed like a really good person underneath it all. It was enough to make Peter tentatively reach out his hand and rest it against Wade’s wrist, bringing it down to settle on Wade’s propped up knee. 

 

The action made Wade’s breath catch, the small sound only audible to Peter with his advanced hearing. Wade’s eyes quickly darted up to meet Peter’s who looked at him shyly. Wade’s skin was rough beneath Peter’s fingers but the texture surprisingly didn’t bother him, experimentally sliding his thumb in order to feel it more while he kept his eyes on Wade’s face, determined to not shy away. Every word that came out of Wade’s mouth made Peter trust him more and more and it was important to Peter that Wade knew that. He wanted to show Wade that he wasn’t afraid, his mind racing as he waited for Wade to say something. He never got the chance though. The sound of the keypad outside beeping as someone entered the access code had Peter pushing himself away from Wade.

 

Four men walked in this time, each as stony-faced as the one before, however Peter recognized the two guards that walked him to the lab this morning among them. “Let’s go boys,” one of the guards Peter did not know spoke as two of the others went to unchain Wade from the wall. Peter slowly got to his feet, keeping his head down as the other two went to grab each of his arms, holding them behind his back. The guard he particularly disliked was one of the two that grabbed him and he once again slid his hand up Peter’s arm suggestively, making Peter’s stomach turn. Peter had found out pretty quickly that struggling wasn’t going to get him anywhere. They knew about his strength now and all that they would do is chain him up like Wade if he fought against them and he wanted to keep the last of his freedom, even if it meant playing the role of the docile omega. 

 

They walked Peter out of the room and he could hear them moving Wade behind him. 

 

“Where are we going?” Peter risked a small question to the guards holding him.

 

“Showers,” the unknown guard replied simply. Peter kept his head down but his eyes widened in his skull, his cheeks heating as he thought about the idea of taking a shower beside Wade and beside other alphas who had worse intentions. Movies that depicted prison showers running through his head and making him want to turn and run.

 

As they walked, Peter shivered, his hair still wet and his bare feet touching the cold floor. He was happy though that he no longer had cuffs around his wrists, sure that the tranquilizer they gave him made the guards feel safe enough to transport him without any restraints. Peter knew they were right, his legs felt like jelly and it took almost all of his strength to keep himself moving forward. His mind going a million miles a minute while his body was operating so slowly. 

 

They walked down the hall, eventually turning the corner to the left until they eventually steered Peter through a walkway. It was a large room, on the left wall a line of towels on hooks with a bench below. There were stacks of clothes on the bench and a laundry cart at the end. To the right of the room was a line of shower heads, the floor comprised of several drains. Beneath the shower heads was a line of small soap dishes attached to the wall and white bars of soap. Along the far wall were sinks, toothbrushes and toothpaste. It was exactly what Peter had expected. What he failed to prepare for was the fact that there was nobody else there. Wade was steered in behind him but they were the only two prisoners there. 

 

“You’ve got five minutes,” one of the guards holding Wade said, while the other got to work on removing the cuffs around Wade’s wrist. Peter felt as the two men holding his arms, slowly released him, moving to put their backs to the doorway, blocking the exit and looking at him expectantly. Peter’s cheeks flamed, the reality of the situation sinking in. He would have to strip and shower in the wide open. In front of the guards. In front of Wade. Without the support of the two guards, Peter felt his legs wobble.

 

When Wade’s cuffs were released, he walked over to the laundry cart, pointedly not looking at Peter. By this point Peter was sure that Wade wasn’t ignoring him because he didn’t care. Peter’s mind supplying Wade’s words from the night before  _ You think the guards are gonna keep you with me if they think I’m being sweet on you _ . Still, as Peter watched Wade pull his shirt over his head, Peter wanted nothing more than for Wade to just acknowledge him. Just a look to let him know this was going to be alright. 

 

Peter couldn’t help but let his eyes rake over the broad expanse of Wade’s back, his muscles prominent and twisting slightly as he threw his shirt into the cart. The skin of his back was just like the rest of him, scarred yet strong. He couldn’t help but wonder if it hurt. Peter looked away as Wade’s hands moved to un-do the drawstring at his hips, trying to steady his breathing and will his blush away, knowing that Wade was going to be fully naked.  

 

“We don’t have all day, omega,” the gruff guard said and Peter twisted around to look at the man before tentatively, and with shaking hands, moving to remove his own pants. By now, Wade had moved over to the line of shower heads, Peter peeking a quick glance at the back of Wade fully exposed. As Wade turned on the shower, the water sprayed down on the back of his neck, droplets running down his shoulders, his back, his… Peter tried not to let his eyes widen as he felt a warm twist of something in his stomach before quickly focusing his eyes on the laundry cart. 

 

He made quick work of removing his pants, still shirtless, and now completely exposed, before dropping his pants in the cart and walking over to the line of shower heads. He positioned himself a couple spaces away from Wade, thinking it might seem odd for him to put himself right next to the large alpha. No matter, he did put Wade between him and the guards. As he turned on the water, he wondered for a moment if Wade put himself in the middle on purpose, to let Peter have a buffer between the guards and him. 

 

Peter kept his body as turned in on itself as possible, so conscious of the fact that he was completely naked in front of not only the two guards, but in front of Wade. Before Peter could so much as reach out for the soap, warm water re-wetting his hair, the guard that had roughly handled Peter let out a long whistle.

 

“Just what I expected,” the guard spoke slowly, Peter able to hear his footsteps as he took slow steps further into the room. “Such a pretty little thing,” he continued, his voice sending chills up Peter’s spine. Peter looked straight at the wall, wanting to hide as much of his body as possible from the man that seemed to get off on holding some power over him. Peter tried to keep his breathing normal, tried to keep the intense fear from running through his body. Unfortunately, the facts were stacked against him. He was still drugged and therefore weak and his position; wet, naked, and exposed, left him vulnerable. The guard kept walking forward, the heels of his shoes harsh against the floor.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter could see Wade tense up, his jaw set and angry like it had been this morning when Peter was torn from their room. He could see Wade’s fist clench, now unencumbered by the chains and cuffs. The guard kept walking until Peter could sense him only an arm’s reach away.

 

“Let me get a little feel,” the man spoke, his voice laced with arousal. Peter could hear him step forward but before the man could touch him, Wade was swinging around, pushing Peter against the wall firmly as he faced the guard. Peter’s breath pushed out of him as he was pressed tightly between the shower wall and the hard muscle of Wade’s back. 

 

“Get the hell away from him,” Wade snarled, his tone dangerous. Peter could feel Wade’s body practically vibrating against his. Although Peter was facing away, his body pressed firmly against the wall, he could feel how much Wade towered over him, like a protective shell. He could feel Wade against every inch of his back, his skin wet and rough. He wondered if Wade could feel how much he was shaking from the fear running through his body.

 

“Stand down, Wilson,” the guard practically growled and Peter’s legs almost gave out from the command in the alpha’s voice, the force of Wade pressing against him the only thing keeping him up. 

 

“I’m not letting you touch him,” Wade spoke, his voice equally firm, no doubt staring down the guard. 

 

“He’s not yours to claim,” the guard shot back and Peter could hear the man’s boots against the floor as he advanced. 

 

“Ray,” one of the other guards called, his voice loud enough to be heard over the streaming water, Peter unable to look at them from his position. “We’re on orders,” he continued. The words seemed to have an effect on the guard, Ray. The man scoffed but Peter could hear the sound of him walking away.

 

“You’ve got two minutes,” Peter could hear Ray spit out, agitation in his voice at being reprimanded. Peter let out a short breath, relief flooding through his body. He could feel Wade begin to move away and Peter locked his knees so that he wouldn’t fall. 

 

Wade turned his body to that he was now side by side with Peter, his body blocking him from the guards. So quietly that Peter could barely hear even with his hearing, Wade whispered a quiet, “You alright?” Peter’s ears perked up, providing a nod in return, something so small the guards wouldn’t notice. 

 

Peter and Wade showered quickly. Making quick work of cleaning and wrapping towels around their waists before Wade changed into his new, clean uniform of pants and a black shirt while Peter donned the pants and white top. They brushed their teeth in silence, side by side.

 

They were led back to their room without event, Ray even refraining from dragging his hand up and down Peter’s arm. The empty trays had been removed, and Peter stood in the center of the room, his arms still held behind his back until Wade was secured in the chains beside his bed. Peter was used to this routine, waiting for those guards to move to the door, knowing he would be released then. As expected, the two guards let go of his arms, heading for the door themselves, a procedure Peter was sure they repeated over and over. Ray tossed Peter one more smirk, seemingly not thoroughly deterred after the way the other guard pulled him into line. Peter, looked away, finally relaxing once the door was closed. 

 

“Peter, are you ok?” Wade asked almost as soon as the door was secured, his voice heavy with concern. Peter turned to him to see him sitting up, leaning forward out of the bed almost as far as the chains would allow him, his forehead creased as he drew his eyebrows together in worry. 

 

Providing a small nod, Peter sniffled, not wanting to cry. “Yeah, I-I’m alright,” Peter said, his voice wavering as he fought back the tears. He brought his arms up around himself, lowering his head as a few tears streamed down his cheeks. 

 

“Come here,” Wade said softly, and before Peter knew what he was doing, his legs brought him over to Wade. With one final hiccup he threw himself into Wade’s lap, his arms wrapping securely around Wade’s neck as he cried into his shoulder. He could hear Wade’s breath catch in surprise before he slowly moved his arms to wrap securely around Peter, holding him against his body as sobs wracked his body. “I’m so sorry,” Wade murmured into Peter’s hair. 

 

Peter tightened his grip on Wade, feeling bad for dampening Wade’s shirt with his tears but being unable to stop. In such a close proximity to Wade, Peter could smell that he was stressed, and felt bad that Wade was upset because of him. He wondered for a moment how he smelled, it was probably difficult for Wade to be so close to him when he was so upset. 

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Peter said, pulling his head back and making to pull away. “The pheromones,” Peter continued, “It’s too much right?”

 

“Hey, hey” Wade said quickly, grabbing Peter’s hand and pulling him back against him. “Stay,” Wade said, looking at Peter as if it wasn’t just for Peter’s benefit. “I mean,” Wade paused, letting go. “Only if you want to,” he said looking into Peter’s eyes for an answer. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Peter managed to stop the sobs shaking his body as he slowly rewound his arms around Wade’s neck, holding on as Wade moved to lie them both down on the bed. Both on their sides, Wade pulled the sheet on top of them, the chains clanging as he moved. Next, Wade laid an arm beneath Peter’s head while he wrapped the other one around Peter’s body to place a hand against his back. 

 

Peter could feel the chain draped across his waist as they settled and he kept his face gently pressed into Wade’s chest. Taking deep breaths, Peter tried to focus on how good it felt to be held by Wade. It felt safe, and warm. Peter couldn’t help but notice how large Wade’s hand felt on him, one taking up almost the entire span of his back where it was held, gently pressing him against Wade’s chest. 

 

“Is this alright?” Wade whispered into Peter’s hair, his voice quiet and unsure, but Peter could smell how the alpha’s scent shifted to happy and it had a wonderful effect on Peter.

 

“It’s good,” Peter whispered out, “really good,” he said, snuggling himself further against Wade, relishing in the way it felt. “You don’t want to hurt me,” Peter mumbled, his eyes slowly shutting as he fell asleep listening to the sound of Wade’s heart beating against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write. Hope you liked it. Big shout out to you guys, especially one reader who basically commented, "You good fam? You said you were gonna post, and then didn't. You're still alive right? Like I don't need to call the police for them to go find your dead body?" So sweet and genuinely made me finish this damn chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments, they are truly writing fuel. Let me know what you think :) <3


	9. Chapter 9

“Goddammit!” Tony yelled, getting to his feet. “I don’t know what else to do Steve! I just—” releasing his hands from the tight fists at his sides, he grabbed his coffee mug, throwing it across the room until it crashed against the wall, smashing into pieces. Breathing heavy, Tony carded his fingers through his hair, his eyes holding a wild edge.

 

“Tony, take a breath,” Steve said calmly from where he stood across the table, his arms crossed over his chest. “It won’t do anyone any good for you to lose it, alright?” Steve continued, tilting his head to try to get Tony to look him in the eye.

 

Tony did nothing more than begin to pace across the room, the large windows lining the room letting in sunlight that felt inappropriate for the occasion. His pace was agitated, hands continuing to pull through his hair and rub the back of his neck in frustration. He wouldn’t meet Steve’s gaze, eyes focused on the floor.

 

Beside Steve, May sat quietly with her hands in her lap, slowly pulling at her fingers and scratching at the skin around her nails. She hadn’t looked up for the hours they had been there, only mumbling answers when she was asked something. Tear tracks streaked through the makeup on her face even though the tears had long since run out. Now she was just left hollow.

 

“Tony,” Steve tried again, his voice softer. “We’ll find him,” he said, unwavering as he watched Tony continue to pace.

 

“Will we?” Tony said, quieter this time, his voice breaking. “It’s been three days Steve,” Tony continued, now stopping to look directly at Steve. He braced his arms on the back of one of the many office chairs, exhaling slowly. “There’s been no news, no call demanding ransom,” Tony breathed, “If they took him for money, they would have contacted us by now.” Steve nodded along as Tony spoke, trying to keep his expression neutral.

 

“Let’s watch the tape again,” Steve suggested, already moving to the side of the room to replay the video up on the screen.

 

“To see what, Steve?” Tony asked, exasperated. “I can’t watch it anymore.”

 

On the screen, the grainy film of a traffic cam shows Peter walking down the street, three days ago. It’s Monday, 2:38pm. He has his backpack slung over his left shoulder, something May repeatedly scolded him for, saying he would grow lopsided. Tony, May, and Steve had watched the tape over and over again, right until May shut down. It provides hardly any answers. Now, as the camera shows the van pulling up behind him and the two men quickly getting out in order to pursue him, May looks up again, torturing herself one more time as she watches Peter. She sees as he bumps into a third man as he walks, even now, on their twenty-sixth viewing, she is struck by just how small Peter looks in comparison. She keeps her eyes on the screen, knowing every step, every twist, every second it takes for the men to all converge on Peter as they pull him into the alley.

 

7.4 seconds is all it takes for the men to reappear onto the sidewalk. One holds Peter’s backpack on his own shoulders, while two maneuver Peter’s now limp body. Getting into the van, they pull away. Even in New York City, there are no witnesses, nobody aside from the traffic camera to see as a teenager is manhandled, drugged, and kidnapped.

 

Looking back down at her hands, May sniffles, biting at her bottom lip.

 

“Steve,” Tony says, putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Turn it off,” he continues, nodding subtly in May’s direction. Steve nods, killing the power and watching the screen go black.

 

“You’re right,” Steve says, loosing a breath of his own.

 

“They must have cut a tape,” Tony said, only reviewing what they already know. “It cuts out at the intersection, they could have gone anywhere and we can’t get a read on their plates… it’s a dead end.” Tony returns to pacing, running his hand down his face as his feet drag on the carpet. He has hardly slept in the three days that Peter has been gone and he looks it. Dark bags are under his eyes, his hair unkempt, and his clothes rumpled after neglecting to change them, instead pouring over any and all information they had.

 

He tried tracking the suit. He knew that Peter was coming to the tower in order to go over suit adjustments, so it must have been pushed to the bottom of his backpack where he usually kept it. Unfortunately, whoever took him was smart enough to jam the signal somehow.  All that information did was let them know that his kidnappers were either aware before they took him, or very quickly found out after going through his stuff, that he was Spiderman. It’s a fact that terrifies Tony and gives him hope simultaneously.

 

On one hand, Peter is a bigger target as Spiderman, there are more people that want him dead, that have something to gain by his disappearance. On the other hand, he is more valuable as Spiderman than as Peter, as far as anyone would know. Keeping him alive could be a grab for money. The world was aware of Spiderman’s connection to Tony Stark, but Peter Parker was just some kid from Queens. Nobody knew he was placed at the very center of the one and only Tony Stark’s world. Tony’s chest tightened as he took a deep inhale, trying to suppress this painful and very present feeling of anguish for this kid he practically considered his son.

 

Staring ahead at the now dark screen, Tony ran his hand through his hair once more. “Where are you kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this in the DC airport which is kinda weird but I gotta burn through a layover before I fly back to school. Sorry it's pretty short. Finals, then holidays, then a random spike of weird anxious mental nonsense put me in a bit of a time crunch then a bit of a funk. But - I'm back and writing feels pretty dang good. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :) comments are writing fuel


	10. Chapter 10

A loud clang woke Peter, his body violently flinching in response as the lights came on. The brightness was overwhelming to his senses to the point that Peter quickly closed his eyes again, his face scrunching in discomfort. Peter felt hyperaware as he slowly came to his senses, and the most imposing feeling was the warmth pressed against his back and wrapped around his waist. Breathing slowly, all he could smell was the calming smell of Wade. His smell brought a small smile to Peter’s face, it was deep and warm and happy.

 

Slowly, Peter blinked his eyes open again and looked down along the length of his body to find Wade’s arm wrapped around his waist, the other under his head. Peter could feel Wade’s steady breathing against the skin on the back of his neck, Wade’s body moving slowly against Peter’s as his chest rose and fell.

 

 _You gotta get to your own bed_ Peter’s mind supplied. The lights turning on mean the guards must be on their way to deliver breakfast and relocate Wade to his place by the wall. _They can’t find us like this,_ Peter thought.

 

“W-Wade,” Peter stutters out, surprised to find his body relaxing as a flood of sleepy, content Alpha smell washes over him. While his body feels boneless, his chest tightens, the knowledge that the guards are on their way very present in his mind. He tries to wiggle out of Wade’s arms but his grip is tight and as Peter moves away, he is brought up short by Wade’s arms pulling him back against his warm chest.

 

“Stay,” Wade mumbles against Peter’s skin, his voice deep and gravely. While it isn’t Wade’s alpha voice, Peter feels as his body quickly complies, something inside him wanting to please the large alpha currently wrapped around him. Relaxing again, Peter exhales, slotting perfectly against Wade’s body. “That’s it,” Wade hums. He can feel Wade’s lips on his neck, causing Peter’s eyes to flutter as he lets out a shaky breath.

 

“Wade, you have to let go,” Peter tries again, conflicted over how good it feels to be cozied up to Wade compared to the fear of the consequences that would surely follow should the guards find them like this.

 

As if on cue, Peter can hear the footsteps of the guards walking down the hall. Without a second thought, Peter tears himself from Wade’s grip, the action causing Wade to call out at the sudden display of strength. Quickly getting to his feet and ignoring the ladder in favor of speed, Peter grabs the wrung on the top bunk and jumps, pulling himself up. With his heart hammering, he pulls at the sheets until they look slept in, relaxing his posture just in time for the guards to code into the room.

 

“Morning boys,” one of them says, bringing in the trays of food. Peter stayed stiff in his position on the top bunk, unmoving as the guards went through their routine of unchaining Wade from one wall and locking him up against the other. Wade looked rumpled but well slept, the bags under his eyes that seemed to be a permanent feature, somewhat lightened, the darkness fading into his scars.

 

Wade seemed to never look at Peter while the guards were in the room but he risked a glance and met Peter’s eye, his look calm and assessing before looking back down. The guards were silent as they left the room, the heavy clang of the door closing behind them the green light Peter needed to breathe again.

 

“Are you alright?” Wade asked, voice still heavy with sleep, but his eyes alert.

 

“Yeah, I-I’m fine,” Peter said, slowly climbing down the ladder until his feet reached the floor.

 

“I’m sorry,” Wade said, his voice sincere. “I should have let go when you asked me too,” he continued. “That could have been trouble if they found us like that.” Peter nodded.

 

Peter brought the food over and sat by Wade’s side. Silently, Wade scraped some of his food onto Peter’s tray again, evening up the portions, offering a small nod as Peter thanked him. Something inside Peter’s chest warmed at the gesture. It felt good to be taken care of, to be looked after.

 

“Hey Pete,” Wade said, looking up from his tray. “Was, um,” Wade started. “Was last night okay, I mean, with us?”

 

“Yeah of course,” Peter said quickly, rushing to reassure Wade. He didn’t want Wade to think he felt uncomfortable about it. “Thank you,” Peter said. “I’ve um,” he hesitated, “Never slept in a bed with an alpha like that,” Peter blushed, feeling stupid for even saying it. “I just mean, it really helped me sleep I guess,” Peter mumbled, “Nice and safe.”

 

Out of the corner of Peter’s eye he could see Wade’s small smile and he wondered if the alpha inside of Wade was preening the way Peter’s omega was. It really did feel good to sleep with Wade holding him, protecting him.

 

“Helped me sleep too, Petey,” Wade said. “Haven’t slept that well in a long time.” They both nodded, going back to their meals.

 

They finished eating in relative silence, the air between them comfortable and calm. When they were done Peter moved to put their trays away, the action causing his shirt to rise up a bit on his hips.

 

“Your side!” Wade said, startling Peter. “Peter, look at your side.” Putting the trays down, Peter pulled his shirt up to examine his torso. Most of the cuts had healed over, now just pink scars. The one on his side was standing out the worst, an angry red line.

 

“How are you—” Wade paused, “How did you heal so fast?” Pulling his shirt back down, Peter paced the room slowly until finally sitting down across from Wade.

 

“Um,” Peter hesitated, before exhaling and falling silent.

 

“Peter,” Wade says, his tone gentle but serious. “I-I respect your decisions to share what you want,” Wade stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he tries to find the right thing to say. “But, will you please tell me,” Wade paused, “What you are?” He exhaled, shaking his head and trying again. “Pete, you have strength like no omega I ever knew, you can heal when they hurt you,” Wade said, his eyebrows furrowing and his scent turning slightly angry, surely at the doctors who had cut Peter open. “You don’t have to say anything, but I want you to trust me,” Wade said, wringing his hands. “I want to deserve your trust,” Waid said, each word slow and his eyes averted, like he didn’t want to see the rejection he thought would be on Peter’s face.

 

The room fell silent, the air tense with an admission? A proposal? A request for something big? Peter felt like his mind was moving too quickly for his body to keep up. He bit into his bottom lip, weighing the pros and cons. Ultimately, he trusted Wade, and he wanted Wade to know that.

 

“I’m Spider-man,” Peter said, exhaling and flashing his eyes up to see Wade’s reaction. Wade seemed to freeze where he was sitting, like his breath had caught in his chest. His scent was all over the place, something like joy and confusion and fear. Quickly, Peter thought that Wade might not know who Spiderman was, he’s only been out of here for short periods of time, he might not have been out of this place at a time when Spider-man was a newsworthy figure.

 

“I was bit by a radioactive spider,” Peter quickly explained, feeling like the floodgates had opened. “I’m strong, and I’m fast, and I have a healing factor,” Peter listed. Wade’s face slowly morphed into a smile as he listened to Peter ramble. Pausing for a breath, “And I have heightened senses,” Peter finished, nodding shortly, biting back into his lip.

 

“Wow,” Wade whispered, still smiling.

 

They sat across from each other for the next hour, comparing abilities, talking about life, and even arm wrestling.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Peter said, after he beat Wade, quickly pushing his arm to the ground after employing some of his superhuman strength. Wade only laughed, this look of admiration on his face.

 

“They like it,” Wade said, gesturing to his head.

 

“The voices?” Peter asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Yeah,” Wade laughed. “They think you’re a little more like me than they expected.”

 

“Thanks guys,” Peter said, focusing on Wade’s forehead as if he could see them in Wade’s brain.

 

“Woah,” Wade breathed out, his face shocked and confused.

 

“What?” Peter asked, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Just,” Wade said, pausing, listening and concentrating on the voices. “Nobody’s every talked directly to them before,” Wade chuckled. “They went absolutely silent for a second in shock I think.” Peter started to laugh, a real one, and it felt so good to be even just a little bit happy.

 

It was not long lasting though, Peter able to pick up on the footfalls of a group of guards making their way down the hallway. Letting out a breath, Peter pushed himself backwards until he was an appropriate distance away from Wade.

 

Coding in, the same two men from yesterday walked in and Peter’s skin crawled as he laid eyes on Ray, the man who seemed to have it out for him.

 

“Omega,” Ray said, stepping further into the room and his eyes roaming Peter’s body. “Time to go,” he smiled, “The doctors are waiting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters so close together?! Say what!?
> 
> I know right - wild.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I swear going to my phone to find someone left a comment always feels super awesome especially if it is a thinly veiled threat on my life if I don't keep writing this story lol - also LOVE hearing your predictions or what you like about characters
> 
> You are all so wonderful, hope you like it.
> 
> Comments are writing fuel :)


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Wade's Point of View**

 

Wade spent his day in a state of worry. After the guards took Peter away, he was left to sit and think and think some more. The voices supplied little comfort, only proposing their own theories on what the doctors could be doing to Peter while Wade sat, unable to stop it.

 

Sitting alone just proved this ever forming point that Wade cared about Peter in a way that scared him. Being by himself had very clearly put him into this state of constant boredom, he felt numb most of the time, spending the hours talking to voices inside his head. Then this beautiful little omega with a heart of gold is thrust into his life.

 

He couldn’t help but want to protect Peter. It was alpha nature to protect omegas but it was also alpha nature to claim omegas. Dragging his hands down his face, Wade couldn’t stop thinking about _why_. Why would they put an omega together with him? It would make more sense to isolate Peter. As far as Wade knew every omega that ever came through this godforsaken place has always been separated, right up until they are forced to become some sick prize, a sex slave to prisoners willing to fight over them. That sent Wade down another path of thought that had him gritting his teeth, furious over the idea of that being Peter’s fate.

 

Peter was different though. He had powers and he was important to the program. They wanted to learn from him, _from torturing him_ , Wade’s mind supplied. But still, they wouldn’t leave an omega in a room with an alpha, even a chained one. Alpha commands held weight over any omega, even Peter. Wade could order him to do whatever he pleased. So why would the program put them together?

 

It was a question Wade couldn’t answer although he spent all day thinking it over. Even his gym rotation did nothing to quell the anxious wondering. He tried to throw himself into it, using more weights than usual in an attempt to think about anything else besides what could possibly be happening to Peter right now. He tried to ignore the other men in the room until one came up to him, Jack.

 

“Not in the mood Jack,” Wade grumbled, the familiar alpha smirking at him while he was doing arm curls.

 

“Heard you have a new roommate,” Jack said. Looking up, Wade exhaled slowly as he looked over at Jack. The man was of average build, preferring to spend his rotation talking rather than exercising and honestly, Wade didn’t blame him. He couldn’t look down at any attempt to stay sane. Jack had dark hair, and a stubbly face. Out of all of the men here, he may be one of a handful that Wade would talk to.

 

“And where did you hear that?” Wade asked, prickling slightly at the idea that others might know about Peter.

 

“You’re neighbors,” Jack responded, jerking his head in the direction of the two men Wade knew were placed across from him, who were currently doing pull-ups. “They say he’s something to look at,” Jack said, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Hey,” Wade said, dropping the weight to rise to his feet, anger coursing through him at the implication.

 

“Whoa, whoa lover boy,” Jack said, hands up in defense. “Don’t go all alpha on me, I was just asking. You know I don’t enter the fights anyway.” Wade huffed, releasing his fists.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Wade said. “I don’t think he’s here for the fights though.”

 

“Why’s he with you? That’s what I wanna know. How’d you luck out?” Jack said, his tone softer, teasing now that Wade had calmed down.

 

“I still haven’t figured it out,” Wade said, returning to his workout.

 

…

 

 _Three days_ , Wade thought, once again chained to the wall after having his lunch, going to the bathroom, then being brought back to his room. Three days until the chains come off, what would happen then?

 

The sound of the keypad pulled him out of his thoughts, pressing himself up as much as the chains would allow as the two guards came in, Peter held tightly between them. Wade’s eyes quickly traveled up and down his body, assessing for damage. He looked pale and he was squinting like the lights hurt his eyes, pulling sharply away from that guard, _Ray_ , the voices supplied his name.

 

Wade could smell his fear, his pain and it made his fists tighten, wishing he could pull Peter away from the guards.

 

Ray snarled, practically throwing Peter to the ground.

 

“You’ll do as your told,” Ray said, a sneer in his voice. “Remember what we talked about or we’ll be happy to give you a demonstration if you need a refresher,” he continued, cocking his head to the side in a way that made Wade want to choke the man.

 

“No!” Peter yelled sharply, twisting around to face Ray with Wade at his back, almost like he was protecting him. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “You don’t have to do that,” he continued, his voice wobbling.

 

Wade suppressed the growl building in his chest, wanting nothing more than to pull Peter behind him or beat Ray’s smirk into his face. He clenched his jaw as he tried to keep quiet, knowing that fighting would only mean trouble. It could mean them taking Peter away from him.

 

Seemingly satisfied with Peter’s fear, Ray looked past Peter to meet Wade’s eyes and Wade’s stomach turned at the glee in the man’s eyes, like he knew something Wade didn’t. Wade stood his ground as much as he could from the floor, refusing to shrink from this man that threw Peter around because he got off on the power.

 

Ray merely nodded before turning and following the other guard out of the door, closing it behind him. Nearly the moment it was closed, Peter was sinking to the floor in front of Wade, his eyes screwed shut like he was in pain.

 

“Whoa whoa, Peter,” Wade said, scared and reaching out for him. “Are you alright?”

 

Seeing Peter clearly hurt brought his alpha right to the surface. However, the chains preventing him from reaching were making him edgy, his inability to protect turning his fear into immense frustration.

 

“Please,” Wade breathed out quietly, “Come here.” He opened his arms and Peter opened his eyes before all but crawling to him, collapsing against his chest and exhaling heavily.

 

Wade had to steal himself for a moment. It felt so good to have Peter trust him, to have Peter want to touch him, to be held by him. But, he had to remind himself that did not matter right now, he needed to make sure Peter was alright.

 

“Will you tell me what happened?” Wade asked, slowly running his hand up and down Peter’s back, trying to soothe him, bring him down.

 

“They um,” Peter said, him words muffled as he spoke against Wade’s chest. “They know more about me than I thought,” he continued. “I told you about my powers, but I have this kind of,” Peter paused, like he wasn’t sure how to put it. “This sort of sense,” he winced, like his own words were too loud. “I just know when something’s wrong, when there’s danger. It’s like a current goes through me.”

 

Wade continued to stroke Peter’s back, resisting the urge to completely pull the omega into his lap, to slide his hand under the back of Peter’s shirt just to have some contact. He knew enough about the instincts of an omega to know it would do Peter some good, that skin to skin contact between an alpha and omega flipped some kind of switch, but Wade didn’t want Peter to recoil. Cuddling in bed might have been an anomaly, he didn’t want to press his luck.

 

“I guess they wanted to see if they could manipulate it,” Peter continued. “They,” he paused, sniffling a bit which drove a pain through Wade’s chest, “They put a collar around my neck,” he hiccuped, “And they just kept upping the frequency until I couldn’t move,” Peter cried. Wade could feel his tears sinking through his shirt.

 

Fury ripped through Wade. These men had no shame, no morals, no heart if they could do that to an omega. If they could torture him and get off on it. Wade tried to breathe and stay calm. Peter had told him the way angry alpha pheromones affected him and Wade only wanted to make things better. He tried to project as much much _calm, comfort, protection_ as possible as Peter continued to speak.

 

“I feel like my head’s gonna explode,” Peter whimpered and Wade couldn’t help it as he slipped his hand under Peter’s shirt to soothe over the soft skin of his back. It _was_ like a switch went off. Peter sagged gently against him, his muscles relaxing and a small thrum coming from his throat.

 

“Thank you,” Peter sniffled, his breathing slowing.

 

“Whatever you need Petey,” Wade said quietly.

 

They sat like that for some time, not speaking, just breathing each other in. At one point Peter resettled so that his face was against Wade’s neck, scenting him. Wade could hardly believe it but only pulled Peter tighter, wanting to hold him like that forever, where he was safe, where Wade could protect him. At another point, they slowly ate the dinners left for them, only for Peter to quickly return to his position pressed against Wade’s neck.

 

Wade told him stories while they sat against the wall. He told him about his best friend from before he came to this place, and what his crappy apartment looked like, and his first kiss, a story so awkward it pulled a giggle out of Peter.

 

Soon enough though, the guards returned to take them to the showers, Peter pulling away before Wade could even hear the guard’s boots approaching their door.

 

It was much less eventful this time around. Wade kept a steady eye on Peter the entire time, uncaring if it if it would show his hand, proving that he cared. Peter seemed to be slowly coming back to life, the water splashing over him doing some good, an unmistakable blush painting his cheeks as he glanced over to see Wade watching him.

 

Wade couldn’t hide it anymore. He knew he had to talk to Peter about this...this bond forming between them. He couldn’t be the only one who felt it. The way Peter wanted Wade to hold him, the way they talked, joked, shared about their lives. They were becoming dangerously entangled, but Wade couldn’t stop it for his life. He didn’t want to.

 

Soon enough they were back in their room and Wade was chained back up at his bed. As soon as the guards left, Peter climbed down to stand in front of Wade, a nervous smile on his face. He looked healthier and Wade was happy to see Peter’s eyes alert and alive again.

 

“Can I sleep in your bed again tonight?” Peter asked quietly, looking down at his toes as he bit into his bottom lip. The words sounded like magic to Wade’s ears.

 

“Come here pretty boy,” Wade smiled, moving over to leave Peter some room. “You know I’ll never get tired of having a cute little omega in my bed,” Wade joked, causing Peter to smack at his arm, a smile on his face as he climbed in.

 

Instead of the way they slept last night, Peter situated himself facing Wade, but leaving space between them. He looked unsure and Wade wondered if maybe Peter just wasn’t sure how to make a step forward.

 

With a sweep of his arm, Wade pulled Peter flush against him so they were chest to chest, the action causing Peter to yelp slightly in surprise.

 

“That’s better,” Wade chuckled, loving the way Peter’s hands felt braced against his chest. That beautiful blush on Peter’s cheeks had Wade heating himself, trying to stay cool. Trying to not be the handsy, sex-driven alpha he could be.

 

Taking a deep breath, Peter settled slowly, taking a few minutes to relax his body against Wade’s. Peter’s scent shifted slightly, something small as he started fidgeting a bit before moving his fingers along Wade’s chest, slowly, uncertain.

 

Wade felt his breath catch and hoped Peter couldn’t hear it, hoped he didn’t know how much this was affecting him. _This is heaven_ , Wade thought, closing his eyes to soak in the feeling.

 

“They can smell you on me,” Peter whispered, his eyes focused on his own thumb that was gently stroking against Wade’s collarbone.

 

The action stirred something in Wade’s chest. That Peter was so unbothered by Wade’s skin was something that he couldn’t wrap his head around, the voices not helping as they chimed in to offer their own surprise and thought that maybe something was wrong with Peter’s head to have him be so comfortable around a freak like Wade.

 

“What do you mean?” Wade asked.

 

“The doctors,” Peter said slowly, “And the guards. They said that they could smell alpha all over me.”

 

Wade couldn’t settle on if those words were terrifying or the most arousing thing he had ever heard. On one hand, that could mean bad things for him. Peter said that the doctors ordered for nobody to touch him aside from transporting him around the facility, which was something he couldn’t figure out. _Why did they put us together_ is a question that swims through his head all day long. Why allow him to be in a room with an alpha who could command him to do as he pleased? With an alpha that could claim him before someone would be able to stop him?

 

On the other hand, knowing that his scent covered Peter was satisfying, alluring, possessive in a way he couldn’t help but love. _You’re putting him in danger_ , he thought, and that’s what mattered over his own satisfaction.

 

“I’m sorry,” Wade said slowly.

 

“You don’t smell sorry,” Peter said, finally looking up at him, a challenge in his eyes.

 

The voices in Wade’s head stopped. Their chatter when Peter was this close to him was usually easy enough to tune out, but their complete radio silence always made Wade pause, because, wow, was Peter flirting with him? Surely the omega in his arms could smell his pheromones. He couldn’t help it, Peter turned him on like nothing else.

 

“Can’t help it,” Wade said, smirking. “But, I um,” Wade paused, “I can’t put you in harm’s way Petey. So if they’re gonna hurt you for getting close to me, then I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

 

He meant it too. As much as this was the best thing he ever had, he wouldn’t be selfish with Peter. He can’t even pretend that he is fighting against his possessive feelings for Peter. It kills him that as an alpha he can’t protect him, that he is chained down and helpless.

 

“No,” Peter said, shaking his head slightly. “Don’t let go.”

 

His voice was so soft and lovely and all it took was one move for Wade to haul Peter on top of him, until he was straddling Wade’s hips, his head placed on his chest. The move caused a small squeak to come out of Peter as Wade smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter’s back and scenting at his neck.

 

“Good,” Wade grumbled, pleased. He was convinced this is the best feeling in the world; Peter’s warm body pressed against his own. The constant flow of _happy, interested, safe_ coming off of Peter only serving to make Wade take deep breaths, to soak it in while it lasted.

 

Peter picked his head up, meeting Wade’s eyes and before Wade could say anything, Peter pushed forward to connect their lips.

 

Wade hesitated for a moment before kissing back, bringing his hands to Peter’s cheek and the back of his neck as he slowly deepened the kiss, sinking into bliss. He licked into Peter’s mouth which pulled a soft moan from Peter’s lips. Wade could feel Peter’s inexperience and it was extremely endearing until Wade felt Peter slowly grind down against him. The action caused them to break the kiss, both breathing out at the contact.

 

Wade leaned back in, kissing Peter as he brought his hands down slowly to grab Peter’s ass, guiding his hips as he ground against Wade. Wade growled deep in his chest at the feeling, relishing in the _want, need, aroused_ pheromones pouring off of Peter. Wade separated their mouths one more time, meeting Peter’s eyes.

 

“Is this ok?” Wade whispered. Peter was flushed and quite clearly hard against him as he moaned quietly at every roll of their bodies against each other.

 

“Yeah,” Peter said, his voice edging on desperate and it made Wade groan in want. “M-more,” Peter stuttered out, closing his eyes as he opened his mouth around another moan. Wade felt his resolve break, surging forward to press open-mouthed kisses to Peter’s cheek, across his jaw, and down his throat, slightly biting into the flesh there which had Peter’s breath catching in his throat.

 

Wade pulled Peter’s shirt off, relishing in the beautiful skin he found beneath, running his hands down Peter’s sides and drinking in the sight before him. Peter was looking down at him with a hungry look and it turned Wade on like nothing else, pausing to smile at him and place a small, simple kiss on his lips.

 

“Off,” Peter said, pulling at the bottom of Wade’s shirt, smiling as he spread his hands against Wade’s stomach, biting his lip as he ground against Wade again,

 

“Fuck,” Wade moaned in response. “Sorry, no can do,” Wade said bringing his wrists in front of Peter’s face, at once immensely frustrated by the cuffs and chains, clanging against each other like they had it out for him.

 

Diving back in, Wade brought his hands to the waistband of Peter’s pant.

 

“Off,” Wade growled, checking Peter’s expression to make sure he wasn’t going too fast. Peter moved quickly to pull his pants down, freeing his cock before resuming his position on top of Wade, his ears flaming but his pheromones telling Wade he was more aroused than embarrassed. Wade had seen him naked before.

 

Wade licked his palm before continuing, closing his fingers around Peter’s shaft before spreading the precum. Peter gave a full-body shudder as Wade began to drag his hand up and down, moaning loudly into Wade’s neck as he held tightly onto Wade’s shoulders

 

“Feel good?” Wade asked to which Peter furiously nodded. The smell of Peter was driving Wade crazy, trying to ignore his own aching cock in preference of watching Peter fall apart on top of him. Sure this was the most wonderfully arousing thing he had ever seen. Peter’s chest rose and fell as he whined and whimpered, his hips thrusting into Wade’s hand.

 

“Mmm, Wade,” Peter moaned and Wade couldn’t help but growl in response, attaching his mouth to Peter’s neck, kissing down to his shoulders and then connecting their mouths again.

 

“Alpha,” Peter groaned out against Wade’s lips, breathy moans following as he squeezed his eyes shut. The word sent something electric and primal through Wade. “I’m gonna,” Peter said, unable to finish the sentence as he squeezed Wade’s shoulder tightly.

 

“Yeah Pete,” Wade growled out, “Cum for me.”

 

Peter came over Wade’s hand with a small shout and it was a thing of beauty. His eyes closed tight, mouth open on a silent gasp, and his arms trembling slightly. As he slowly came down from his high, Wade stroked his other hand over Peter’s back.

 

When Peter opened his eyes again, he saw Wade licking Peter’s cum from his own hand and moaned at the sight. Experimentally he rolled his hips back against Wade’s own erection which pulled a groan from Wade.

 

“Can I give you a blowjob?” Peter asked, those wide innocent eyes looking up at him like he hadn’t just been jerked off in Wade’s lap.

 

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Wade said slowly.

 

Smiling, Peter leaned down for another kiss, moaning as Wade gently bit into his bottom lip. “I’ve just never um,” Peter paused, nibbling his lower lip where Wade’s teeth had just been. “I’ve never done this before,” he admitted, meeting Wade’s eyes.

 

“That’s so fucking hot Petey,” Wade said, his voice heavy.

 

Something wicked and dark curled inside him. This beautiful, innocent boy was sitting in his lap, flushed, and the voices were yelling as loud as Wade had every heard them for him to take and claim this beautiful omega. He felt this intense pull towards Peter, like it didn’t matter where they were or that they could be ripped apart any day. All that existed was this one, fantastic moment and this boy that didn’t care about his skin or his twisted brain. This boy that looked at him like he mattered.

 

“But, please,” Wade continued trying to ignore the voices that were hungry for more, “Please don’t feel like you have to,” Wade said slowly. “I never want ya doing something you don’t want to do.” He meant it too. As much as the voices and his inner alpha were clawing at him to claim, Wade knew better. He was better.

 

“I-I want to,” Peter said, a bit too quickly, his cheeks coloring a shade of red that gave Wade filthy thoughts. Peter dropped his head in embarrassment.

 

“God,” Wade said, bringing his hand up to Peter’s face. Slowly he thumbed over his cheek before gently grabbing Peter’s chin and lifting it until he was looking Wade in the eye. “What’d I do to deserve you?” Wade said in an awed whisper before pulling Peter in for another kiss, his lips hungry and demanding this time. Peter’s hands were clumsy as they reached to undo the tie around Wade’s hips, small moans pulled from his mouth as Wade bit into his lower lip.

 

Peter broke the kiss, moving down to kneel between Wade’s legs before pulling Wade’s pants down. His eyes expanded and his breath pushed out of his chest quietly as he laid eyes on Wade’s cock, large and hard against his stomach. Wade could feel as Peter’s pheromones took over, a flow of _desire, want, need_ flowing from him. It was all Wade could do to not pounce on the boy, though the chains were a heavy reminder.

 

With a tentative hand, Peter reached out and grabbed ahold of Wade’s cock and that simple pressure was enough to make Wade let out a hungry groan. Keeping eye contact, Peter wrapped his lips around the head and Wade sighed contentedly. Peter took his time, gaining confidence as he went. Soon, he was moving his mouth up and down, swallowing around Wade’s cock.

 

“Fuck, that’s it baby boy,” Wade groaned out, carding his fingers through Peter’s hair, the chains around his wrists making noise. Peter moaned around Wade’s shaft, the vibrations causing Wade to shiver. Wade perked at the noise both voices yelling _praise kink!!!_ as loudly as they could in his head.

 

“Yeah, you like when I tell you how good you’re doing?” Wade asked, a smirk on his lips as his breathing grew heavier. Small moans came from Peter’s occupied mouth as he tried to go further down. Wade could feel Peter’s throat constrict around his dick and he nearly came on the spot. “God,” Wade groaned, his head falling back against the pillow, pulling his hands into fists by his sides.

 

Pulling off, Peter looked up at Wade, small tears in his eyes from nearly gagging on Wade’s cock. His chest was heaving and Wade could smell how turned on he was, his face the most stunning picture of arousal. As he took in Wade’s surely hungry expression, Peter bent down to kiss Wade’s hips and inner thighs, continuing to stroke Wade with his hand.

 

“Am I doing it right?” Peter asked coyly, a small smirk on his face.

 

“Fuck, Pete,” Wade laughed out, bringing one hand back to Peter’s hair. “Doing so well for me.” That made Peter flush even further, his eyes hooded as he brought his mouth back to Wade’s cock. He threw more effort in, increasing his speed as his eyes flashed up at Wade through his eyelashes.

 

Wade could barely keep it together. His body felt alive for the first time in forever as Peter sucked at him so hot and wet and eager to please. His mouth felt like heaven around him. Wade had to resist the urge to buck his hips up into that heat, his hands twisting in the sheets as he held on for dear life.

 

“Gonna cum, Pete,” Wade huffed out, his breathing heavy. The words only had Peter hollowing his cheeks further, pushing past his gag reflex. It was a matter of seconds before Wade came down Peter’s throat, spurred on by the filthy moans Peter was letting out. “Oh my god,” Wade groaned, his jaw tight as Peter looked up at him with a perfectly wrecked expression on his face. “God come here,” Wade said, reaching to pull Peter back on top of him, claiming his lips in a hungry kiss, stroking down Peter’s back.

 

Pulling away, they both stopped and just looked at each other, allowing their pheromones to do the talking _sated, happy, tired_ flowing between them. Peter’s eyes were practically sparkling as he looked up at Wade, still trying to catch his breath.

 

“You’re something else,” Wade said, shaking his head, the voices hooting and hollering. Peter merely giggled in response, a noise so happy in this hellish place that Wade couldn’t help but place a kiss in the junction between Peter’s neck and shoulder before helping him re-dress. Wade pulled up his own pants, situating Peter back against his side when they were both clothed again.

 

Wade hadn’t felt this happy in a long, long time. The only thing that soured the feeling was the insidious thought that it couldn’t last in this place. That something would pull them apart.

 

“That was awesome,” Peter breathed out, his voice heavy with sleep. Wade chuckled, loving how small Peter felt in his arms, his chest pressed against Peter’s back.

 

“Yeah it was,” Wade agreed. “I um,” he continued, “I’ll try to let go in the morning. You might have to push me off,” he said, embarrassed. Peter turned his head, confused. “It’s an alpha thing baby boy,” Wade said. “After what we just did, my alpha won’t want to let you out of bed.” Peter snorted.

 

“Ok,” Peter laughed softly, “Sorry in advance for pushing you away.”

 

“Sorry in advance for holding on,” Wade said.

 

“You’re not sorry,” Peter mumbled, smiling.

 

“No,” Wade whispered into his hair, “No, I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah baby!!
> 
> This sucker took a while to write, but I'm glad I put it in Wade's POV.
> 
> As always, I am DYING to know what you all think. I live for the comments y'all!!
> 
> Comments are writing fuel!


	12. Chapter 12 Preview

Sorry everyone - I keep promising to update and I have a good chunk of the next chapter done and I think it’s big and exciting but I am struggling so hard to get it done. I have excuses galore it was midterms, then spring break, and I have two exams this week and the first draft of my thesis is due soon - oh woe is me.

 

But, for those that want an update here is the tiniest segment of what is coming next to maybe build some hype

 

Definitely will be out by the end of this week I super super promise!

 

* * *

 

 

The blindfold was roughly pulled away from Peter’s eyes and the sight in front of him had him lurching forward in urgency. His breath started to accelerate, pulling desperately before his body was roughly dragged backward, the hand around his throat pulling him back against Ray’s body.

 

“Wade!” Peter all but screamed, tears starting to track down his face from the terrible, terrible empty feeling inside of him. He struggled against Ray but the state of his body only caused his wrists to burn from the twist of the handcuffs.

 

Moving his hand from around Peter’s throat, Ray roughly grabbed his hair and began to slowly walk Peter forward, like a lamb to the slaughter before releasing him.

 

Feeling the lack of hands on him, Peter made to run to Wade, his chest aching.

 

**“Peter, stay away from me,”** Wade growled out, his eyes wild. His entire body was taught, a feral air to him Peter had never seen. If he could think straight he might have been able to see the primal desire mixing with fear in Wade’s eyes. 

 

Wade’s tone was unmistakably an alpha command and it tore the air from Peter’s lungs. The rejection washed through him as quickly as the alpha command pinned him to the spot, a low whine escaping as he bared his throat to the alpha. 

 

“Please, please,” Peter begged, dropping to his knees in his spot, unable to move closer to the alpha even when every part of him needed to be closer, needed contact, needed Wade. His skin felt like it was on fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I promise more is coming. Let me know what you think and what you think is coming <3
> 
> Also - if you're looking for a great fic to read I have been obsessing over this fic called "Rare" by LunaRaven09040 so if you haven't read it I highly recommend you do


End file.
